Please Come Home
by sibuna826twihard
Summary: A short little story about the happiest time of the year, Christmas. Problem is it isn't too happy for Bella and Renesmee. Edward is off at war and won't be coming home this Christmas. All this tiny family wants is for him to come home. Will dear old St. Nick help grant this wish? Or will they spend Christmas down in the dumps? All Human. BxE. AU. Probably 5 chapters the most.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It'd be an awesome Christmas present, but not even Santa can grant that wish. **

* * *

**Where are you Christmas?**

Where are you Christmas

Why can't I find you

Why have you gone away

Where is the laughter

You used to bring me

Why can't I hear music play

~Faith Hill

* * *

(Bella's POV)

It was a cool December morning here in Forks. A fresh blanket of white snow covered the ground and the wind was blowing wildly.

I was currently in my spot by the window with my cheek pressed against the cool glass. A nice warm cup of tea was in my hands as I observed our lawn. There was a deflated snowman in one corner of the yard and a deflated snow globe of Santa and Rudolph in the other. There was also light up reindeers all over the place. All of the decorations were curtsey of my elder brother.

I couldn't believe it wasChristmas already. Where did the time go? It seemed like yesterday we were handing out candy for Halloween and setting up the slip and slide for the yearly summer barbecue.

Part of me couldn't wait for the holidays to come already. I always loved everything about them. The decorations, the family get togethers, the snow (even though I hate the cold), and the warm fuzzy feelings you get from the holiday.

But for some reason this Christmas doesn't seem as special as the others. Maybe it's because my husband won't be here this year.

My husband, Sargent Edward Cullen, has been overseas for the past year and he won't be coming home for Christmas this year.

His time in the military is almost up though. He should be home for good in about three months. He tried to pull some strings to see if he could come home for the holidays, but it looks like they aren't allowing him this year.

I met Edward Cullen when we were in High School. Before him it seemed like my life was dark and miserable. I know it sounds very dramatic and slightly needy, but it's true. My life wasn't really perfect to begin with. He made it much more brighter.

My parents divorced when I was five, causing my big brother, Emmett, and I to take part in a huge custody battle. My mom won and ended up taking the two of us to Phoenix with her.

Even though I loved the warmth of the sunny state, nothing about it seemed like home. We barley saw our dad and our mom was always working. Plus Renee was going through a slight depression at the time. We had to move in with Grandma Marie and she took care of Emmett and I for most of our lives until her death when I was about twelve. After that we were pretty much on our own.

Renee was a great mother though and I did love her, but she just didn't act like a mother. She was more of a best friend and a sister. I didn't know what motherly affections were entirely like until I met Edward's mother, Esme.

But all in all, I loved Renee very much. She was my partner in crime and best friend.

I ended up losing my best friend when I was fourteen when she got into a car accident.

My mother died right on the spot. When I learned the news, I was devastated. I couldn't sleep or eat for weeks. Plus we had to move to Forks to be with our only living guardian, Charlie. I did miss Charlie and Forks, but the move wasn't a good idea since I was still depressed. Emmett was getting really worried about me and so was Charlie.

Then on the first day of high school things seemed to turn for the better. That's when Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale approached me in homeroom.

Alice Cullen is very small with spiky black hair and bright green eyes. She's a major fashionista and the most energetic girl you'll ever meet. When I first met her I thought she drank too much caffeine or something, but in reality she was just excited to meet me. Apparently she told Rose that day she had a 'feeling' they'd make a new friend.

Rosalie Hale is a tall blonde with violet blue eyes and is absolutely drop dead gorgeous. She's one fierce girl and if you insult her or her family and friends, she won't hesitate to rip you to shreds. She's one protective and loyal girl.

Alice and Rose would become the two sisters I never had. They would protect and stand by my side from then on, and I'd do the same.

They showed some form of kindness to me the day we met. Most of the other kids were getting on my nerves, trying to get buddy-buddy with me. But for some reason, these two girls didn't seem to annoy me.

From there they invited me to their lunch table where I met Rosalie's elder brother, Jasper, a blonde look alike of Rose with hazel eyes. He was in Emmett's grade, a year above us, and was a complete history geek. He loved everything about the Civil War and he slowly became another brother to me.

Then I met _the _Edward Cullen, Alice's twin brother.

Edward was the school's most wanted boy. Every single girl wanted to date him and every boy wanted to be him. He was nothing but pure perfection. He looked, and still does, like Adonis himself. His perfectly tousled bronze hair and emerald christmas green eyes made him the epiphany of perfection. He was also captain of the football team, baseball team, debate team, and the school's best musician; making him the perfect guy.

The Cullen family in general was the most well known family in all of Forks. Carlisle Cullen, Edward and Alice's father, was the best doctor in the region and their mother, Esme Cullen, was a famous fashion designer in her day. Nowadays she has a small business for planning weddings, but she still dabbles in fashion when Alice needs help at her boutique.

Well, Edward Cullen took a liking to me and sooner than I knew, we would become best friends.

Edward and I became inseparable. We would always hang out with one another and spend any moment we had with each other.

I admit I had a small crush on him at first, but soon as the years past that silly little crush would begin to turn into love. He would become my whole world. The only problem was I didn't know if I could ever tell him. Girls in our school would do anything just to get a simple wave or hello from him. It was hopeless in my case. He could have any girl he wanted. Why would he want me? His lame old friend.

Everything changed for us in junior year. Rose and Emmett were a couple and so were Alice and Jasper, leaving Edward and I out of the loop. I ended up spending more time with him than ever since the rest of our friends were out on dates with each other.

Then came the winter dance, the night that would change everything.

I had gone alone, obviously, and didn't know that, that night would be the night I would tell Edward Cullen how I really felt about him.

_It was the high school's annual winter dance, the dance that would kick off the holiday break. Everyone in the high school would be there. It was the last bash of the year that everyone wanted to take part in. It was almost as big as prom. _

_Alice had dressed me up that night in an emerald green dress with spaghetti straps and sliver ballet flats. She__ did a damn good job at dressing me for the dance. I normally didn't like it when she played 'dress up' with me, but tonight was an exception. _

_I was currently sitting at a table, alone, while I watched all my friends dance with their dates. My brother had Rose in his arms and Alice was in Jasper's, while I sat on the sidelines._

_One reason why I was sitting alone at a table was because I didn't like dancing and the other was because__ had no date to the dance._

_I turned my head to see Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley as they tried to get Edward to dance with one of them. They were clinging to him as if he was the last man on earth. _

Desperate much? _I thought to myself. They were the biggest whores in the school and my least favorite people._

_"Hey, Bella," I heard the voice of Mike Newton pierce my ears. _

_Oh god, here we go again. _

_This boy has had a crush on me ever since I could remember. He was like an irritating fly that would never leave me alone. He has been trying to go on a date with me since I moved to Forks. _

_"I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" he asked as he approached me. Mike held out his clammy gross hand towards me, but I gently pushed it away. _

_"No thanks, Mike. I'm good." _

_"Why not? You think you're too good for me!" He huffed in annoyance. _

_"I just don't want to," I snapped at him, clearly irritated. _

_"Oh well, I'd think about it if I were you. You know where you can find me if you change your mind," he said, doing a little dance, which I rolled my eyes at. This boy had to be the most annoying person on this entire planet, right next to Jessica and Lauren. _

_"Thanks, but no thanks," I muttered sarcastically, glaring at him. He just huffed and stormed away from me._

_I didn't take long for Mike to begin pestering another girl. He was such the man whore. _

_After watching the millionth dance of the night, I was getting tired. I didn't want to be here anymore. __The rest of my friends were enjoying themselves and I had no clue where Edward was. _

_There weren't many dances left anyway. The dances ends in about an hour. I just had to survive until then, or maybe steal Em's car keys._

_I was close to falling asleep on that table until Alice came bouncing over to me. She was in a sparkly ice blue dress and it looked like something the sugar plum fairy herself would wear. Alice even had specks of glitter in her spiky hair. _

_"Dance with him," Alice demanded, grabbing my hand. _

_"Who?" I questioned in confusion, raising my eyebrows._

_"Edward, of course." she giggled. _

_Alice and Rosalie have known for a very long time I have had a crush on her brother. I confessed to them at a sleepover at Rose's house awhile back. I don't know what happened that night, but it just slipped. _

_"I don't know..."_

_"Oh, come on," Alice said, rolling her eyes. She pulled me up with a bunch of force, which sort of surprised me. I know Alice was a strong girl, but her strength sure did surprise me. _

_I was so close to killing Alice as she then dragged me all the way over to Edward. __In the end though, I was so thankful that she did because I would have never had enough courage to do it myself._

_Alice made sure to push Jessica and Lauren away from Edward when we reached him, shooting them daggers as she stood in front of the two of us. _

_Lauren and Jessica, both terrified of Alice and Rose, scurried away and went to look for another boy to gape at. _

_"Dance," Alice ordered with a giggle as she pushed me right into Edward's chest. I almost fell down if Edward didn't catch me in time. _

_"Alice!" I hissed at her. _

_My best friend just simply giggled as she pranced away to Jasper. _

_I groaned as I then turned around to face Edward. His emerald green eyes seemed to sparkle even more than they normally do that night._

_Edward looked absolutely handsome in his tux. His hair was perfectly tousled as well. Esme wanted him to put his hair back, but I mentioned he shouldn't keep it tame. It looked better messy. It looks like he took my advice._

_"May I have this dance Miss Swan?" he asked me. I blushed furiously. _

_"Edward, I don't know how to," I admitted to him. _

_"It's easy. Come on, I'll help you," he said, holding his hand out towards me. I hesitated as he looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please, Bella." _

_"Alright," I finally replied. "Only for you, Mr. Cullen." _

_That made him chuckle. He then took my hands in his and pulled me closer to him. I blushed as he then began to sway with me back and forth to the melody of the music. The song was Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, sung by Frank Sinatra. Kind of ironic since Edward and I were both pretty big fans of him. _

_"Bella, you look so beautiful tonight," Edward whispered in my ear. I could feel the hairs on my neck stand up as his warm breath hit my skin. A smile started to make it's way on my face and my heart rate began to quicken. _

_"Thanks, you look very handsome yourself," I teased with him. He chuckled as he then twirled me around. _

_"Thanks, but I think you're much more attractive," He said softly. I felt myself flush as I looked up at him. From there we couldn't stop staring at one another. His green orbs just bore into my brown. _

_"Bella, there is something I should tell you," Edward told me after a few moments of silence. _

_"What?" I asked, getting nervous. What if he didn't want to be friends anymore? What if this is the end of us? _

_So many questions raced through my head. _

_Edward took a deep breath before taking my hands in his and held them close to his chest, close to his thundering heart. _

_"Isabella Swan...I am in love with you." _

_ When I heard those words, I didn't know what to say. I felt like time itself had stopped. My heart began to pound my ears as I looked up to him. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a dream. _

_"I am sorry if it was quick and sudden but-" _

_"I love you too," I whispered right away. "I always have." _

_Edward sighed in relief as he then picked me up in his arms and held me tight. I felt the tears of joy leak out of my eyes as I gripped onto him with all the force I had in my body._

_"God, I love you. I love you so much," He said over and over again. _

_"I know. I love you too." I made out through a bunch of tears. _

_When we pulled away it wasn't long before our lips met. They seemed to mold perfectly together. His hands holding tight to my waist and my hands gripping to his messy hair. _

_We both had pulled away breathlessly, smiling. From there Edward took me in his arms and I rested my head on his chest, swaying to the melody of the music. For the rest of the night we danced with one another until we couldn't dance anymore. _

_And to this day I'm pretty sure Alice was cheering in the background when we kissed. _

We both stayed with one another after High School. In fact we both got married young, twenty years old to be exact. It was slightly surprising, but I think I knew Edward was going to propose once he had the chance.

He ended up proposing on the Forth of July. It was pretty creative since he got a bunch of fireworks to spell out _Will You Marry Me Bella? _With the sound of the lullaby he wrote for me in the background.

We were all having a barbecue at the Cullen's at the time and all of our family and friends were there.

The moment I saw what the fireworks in the sky said, I turned to Edward, who was down on one knee with a large sparkling ring that once belonged to his great-grandmother, Elizabeth.

From there, I think it's pretty obvious what happened.

Our wedding took place in December, on the same day the dance was. It was outside and it happened to snow that day. We didn't care and we made sure the wedding went on, rain or shine. Alice was my maid of honor and Emmett was Edward's best man.

We honeymooned in Brazil and from there moved back to Washington where we began to start out lives together.

About two years later I got pregnant. I told Edward on Christmas morning. I had found out a a week before and made sure to confirm that I truly was pregnant.

The only person who knew was Rose since she helped me out find out if I was 100% sure I was pregnant.

I could still clearly remember Edward's reaction to finding out he was going to be a daddy.

_I was nervously tapping my fingers on my knee. The whole family was gathered around in our living room, ready to begin the holiday with the exchanging of presents. Edward and I had taken the responsibility that year to host the family Christmas party. _

_Emmett and Rose just got married the previous year and Rose recently gave birth to twins, a boy and girl, Henry Charles and Danielle Renee. _

_Henry had Rose's blonde hair like his mother, but he had brown eyes like his father. Danielle had the curly Swan hair, but it was blonde like her mother's. Danielle also had brown eyes as well. _

_They were the first children born into the Swan-Cullen family, and everyone adored them. Little did they know they were going to have a playmate in a few months. _

_Alice and Jasper also had news as well that year. During Thanksgiving Jasper had gotten down on one knee and proposed to Alice in front of the whole family. We were all shocked, Alice especially, since we thought the two wouldn't get married for a long time. _

_The whole family was currently gathered around the tree, passing their presents around. I was just anxiously waiting for Edward to come across my present. _

_Finally, Edward picked up the green gift I wrapped with the big old red ribbon tying it all together. _

_"I hope you like it," I told him, my voice slightly shaky. _

_"I'm sure whatever it is, I'll love it." Edward smiled as he went to carefully tear the paper. _

_Rose looked at me with a huge grin on her face and gave me a thumbs up. I chuckled nervously as I looked at Edward. _

_When he opened it up, he starred at the gift for a few minutes. I began to get even more nervous as he held it up to the light. _

_I was so close to crying, thinking he was about to get angry. That was until I saw the sparkle in his eyes. _

_"Bella, is this for real?" He asked slowly, holding up the__ framed photo of our peanut. _

_"Yeah. Merry Christmas," I said, my eyes pricking with tears. _

_"Oh, Bella." Edward breathed. He dashed over to me and picked me up in his arms, spinning me around. "This is wonderful."_

_"So you're happy?" I asked, smiling at him._

_"Of course I am," He said. "How can I not be happy." He then gave me a fierce kiss, holding me close to him. _

_"What is it?" Alice asked. "Bella, why did you give him a..." _

_"Give him a what?" Emmett questioned, raising an eyebrow as he bounced Danielle on his lap. _

_"A sonogram. I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed._

_"I'm going to be a GRANDMA!" Esme cried out, hugging Edward and I with a bunch of force. We chuckled as everyone in the family cheered and ran over to hug us._

_That night we laid in bed together, snuggling with one another. Then all of a sudden Edward bent down to my flat stomach and started to whisper loving words to the baby. _

_I knew from that moment he was going to be the world's best daddy. _

Nine months later I went into labor. I was in there for a good couple of hours until our little bundle of joy was born.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen was born two days before my birthday and weighed seven pounds, three ounces. She was pure perfection.

I remember the moment she was placed in my arms and looked at her, I saw the face of an angel. She had my brown eyes and Edward's bronze hair, but the Swan curls. She was the most beautiful thing I ever saw in my life.

I remember when Edward was handed her he was so scared he'd drop her. But the moment she was placed in his arms he vowed he'd never let anything hurt her.

Renesmee, five years later, is still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Of course she's not a baby anymore, but she'll always be my baby. She's in kindergarten now and likes to be called 'Nessie' much to my dismay. Her best friend, Jacob Black, gave her the nickname. The two met in preschool and he thought her name was a mouthful, so he began to call her Nessie. It was cute at first, but personally I didn't like the thought of my daughter being nicknamed after the loch ness monster. Next thing you know the whole family was calling Renesmee 'Ness' or 'Nessie'. Even I've let it slip a few times.

Renesmee is pretty 50/50 when it comes to who she's the most like personality wise. She's stubborn and shy like me, and has my love of books. But, she inherited her father's love for the piano and music. When she was just two years old it didn't take long for her to start playing things on the piano. Edward even wrote Renesmee a lullaby like he did for me. It's something that has helped both of us go to sleep. His humming was always something that could calm the both of us down right away.

When Renesmee was a baby the only way to get her to go to sleep was Edward's humming. She's always been a big Daddy's girl. After all, I was one too when it came to my dad.

I smiled at the memory and looked at my wedding ring. Edward was everything to me, and when he told me he was joining the military, I was pretty upset.

I knew he wanted to join it for a long time, but I just wish sometimes he choose a different path. I am _so_ proud of him, don't get me wrong. What he does is something very brave. He is risking his life for our country. It's just, I miss him..._a lot_. Him and Renesmee are my world, my life. If I lose him, everything will fall to pieces.

I thought back to the last time I saw him. It was almost a year ago. He was on leave for a week. Edward, Renesmee, and I spent every single last waking moment with one another, but time goes by so fast. Soon we were dropping him off at the airport, watching in agony as he left on that plane.

_I held my breath and my pain in as I saw my husband say goodbye to Renesmee. He cradled her close to him as he buried his face in her big bronze curls. She was crying in his arms and gripping onto Edward as if her life depended on it. I knew she was going to miss her Daddy. _

_Once he was done saying goodbye to Renesmee he placed her in Esme's arms painfully before coming over to me. I had tears streaming down my face and I could feel myself beginning to tremble. I didn't want him to go. He needed to be home with Renesmee and I, not miles and miles away from us. _

_"Shhh love, don't cry." he went to cup my face, wiping the tears with his thumbs. _

_"I'm going to miss you." I sobbed violently. _

_"Me too baby, but look I'll be back before you know it." _

_"I'm scared though, you're going to be in danger all the time-" _

_"Bella, you will not lose me," he told me firmly, cradling my face in his gentle hands. "I'm going to fight. You and Renesmee are my reasons to fight. I won't give up and I'll come home to you baby. I promise." _

_"Just remember that I love you, never forget that," I told him through a sob. He simply nodded as he brushed my hair with one hand. _

_"I love you too Bella, forever." he leaned down to kiss me passionately. It was our last kiss before he made his way onto the plane. _

_I just stayed there for the longest time with Renesmee curled up in my arms, staring at the door he left through. _

I sighed at that memory. I will always have the thought of him in trouble floating around in my head. I am just worried; worried of the unknown. I fear Edward will never return to me. I worry he'll never be in my arms again. I fear that his warm arms will never warp around me or I'll never hear the sound of his heart beating again. Or I will never hear his velvet voice telling me that he loves me.

I turned to look at our tree in the living room. It was beautifully decorated by Renesmee and I. There was one ornament that stood out the most. It's a red, white, and blue striped ornament with a photo in it. The photo was of Edward and I with Renesmee right before he was shipped off. He was in his uniform with the Renesmee and I hugging tight to him. You could tell by our faces we didn't want him to leave.

I just hope Edward comes home soon. I just want him to fulfill his promise.

I sighed as I tried to concentrate on other things. I had the big Christmas party to think about.

Edward and I still host the family Christmas party every year. I'm doing it alone all this year, and so far everything is going smoothly. Everyone is brining what they told me they were and I had all the food and presents ready. It should be a really good Christmas, too bad Edward won't be here.

"Momma!" I heard Renesmee cry out. I smiled hearing her musical little voice echo throughout the home.

My little daughter came moments later, waddling in. I noticed she was having trouble getting her head through her shirt.

"Momma, I need help." Renesmee pouted, motioning to her problem. I chuckled as I go down to help her slip on the shirt.

"Momma, I sent my letter to Santa at Aunt Rosie and Unca Emmy's yesterday!" she exclaimed as I went to put her winter coat and brown boats on as well.

Since I'm basically a single parents while Edward is gone I am going back and forth with my job at Port Angeles. I'm an editor for the newspaper and I really do love my job there. It's just I don't get out of work until an hour after she gets out of school. So, normally either my brother, or whatever relative that is a available, will take her.

Renesmee loves to go over her Aunt and Uncle's houses. Danielle and Henry, who are now six, are like elder siblings to Renesmee. Danielle or 'Dani' has taken Renesmee under her wing while Henry loves to goof around with his little cousin.

Dani is very much like Rose, fierce and protective, with soft teddy bear center she gets from her father. Henry on the other hand is like Emmett in the silly department. When Henry plans a prank, we're all doomed.

Rose, who use to model, is now retired and stays home with the kids, but she also has a part time job helping Esme with her wedding planning. Emmett on the other hand is working at the fire department, putting out fires when he can.

Alice and Jasper also had a daughter who's a year younger than Renesmee. Alyssa Rose or Lissy is the spitting image of her parents. Lissy is in love with anything girly, but she is like her father when it comes to her love of history. She has Jasper's blonde hair, but Alice's green eyes. Alice also owns a boutique now while Jasper became a lawyer. The kids love to hang around Alice's boutique or Jasper's office when they can.

"But didn't you already send one?" I questioned, looking at my daughter in confusion when I heard about her second letter to Santa. Renesmee wrote one during the beginning of December, and I was pretty sure I had all the presents ready. I hope she doesn't want something else.

"It's just one thing, really not a big deal. I just hope that Santa will make it come true," She said as I placed her 101 Dalmatians backpack onto her back.

"So it's a wish?" I asked her as I go to take her hand, ready to bring her to school.

"I guess...I asked him for Daddy," She whispered. I bit my lip as I looked at my innocent five year old daughter with her hair in pigtails. She was in a white winter coat and was clutching to her raggedy old snoopy stuff animal as she looked up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Oh, you know Santa might not be able to make that wish come true," I said.

"But, why?" Renesmee asked, her chin wobbling a bit. "He's Santa! He can do anything!"

"Yes...but Daddy coming home...it's not um up to Santa. Daddy still needs to help people out in that country. We talked about this, Renesmee. Daddy is saving people," I told her. She sighed as I placed her into her car seat.

"But I want my daddy!" she pouted, her lip quivering.

"I know you do baby, and he's going to be home soon. I promise," I told her.

"Pinky?" She asked, sticking her tiny pinky finger at me.

"Pinky," I repeated as I went to hook mine onto hers. She giggled as I then go to kiss both of her cheeks.

"I love you, Momma," she said.

"Me too sweet girl," I said as I go to stroke her face gently. She had so much of her father in her.

I am glad I have Renesmee with me. I don't know what I would have done if it was just me in this big old house without Edward. I'd be pretty lonely, that's for sure.

"Momma can we watch Snoopy and the _walnuts_ for Christmas this year?" Renesmee asked as I entered the driver's seat of the car. I chuckled as I went to back out my mini van.

"You mean the _Peanuts_?" I corrected her.

"Yeah, them! I wanna watch Snoopy!" Renesmee exclaimed hugging tight to the little snoopy stuff animal Edward had given her for her first Christmas.

Renesmee has this love for Snoopy because she use to watch the specials all the time with Edward. It was their thing besides playing the piano. Before Edward left he had promised Renesmee he'd teach her how to play the theme song on the piano.

"S'not gonna be the same without Daddy though," She mumbled as we passed by the white covered trees of Forks. I sighed as I turned into her elementary school.

"I know baby, but Christmas will be special this year. It will be baby, don't worry. You'll see, and Daddy will be home soon," I told her.

"Okay, Momma." She smiled as I went to go help her out of the car and hug tight to her.

"I love you, you know that? Right?" I asked her. She giggled as I kissed the top of her head.

"I know, Momma. I love you too."

"I love you so so so much. Now have a fun day. Remember, only three more days till Christmas!" I called to her as she ran over to the school door and I watched her from afar.

I smiled seeing she's safely in before heading into the car again. I'm glad the school cleared the place of ice. Renesmee didn't see it once and accidentally slipped. Thank god she was okay, but she did have a few bumps and bruises. I think sadly, it's safe to say, she inherited my clumsiness.

From there I drove an hour to Port Angels. When I reached my office building I head straight inside and right into my cozy little office. Last year I got a promotion so instead of working in a crummy little cubicle I had my very own office.

As I sit down, ready to start working, I spot my photo of Edward, Renesmee, and I at the last Christmas we spent with each other.

I sighed automatically. This was hard. I just wish time would go quicker for once. I just wanted him home with me already.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this is the first chapter of this story. This is probably going to be a 4-5 chapter story, not very long. It's a little something for the holidays. Also, in the future, I do not have the greatest knowledge about the military. If I screw something up like rankings or how leaves work, please tell me so I can change it. I don't like screwing stuff up like that. Anyway, this story did come to me after watching some videos of surprise homecomings. I think they're so heart warming so I wanted to write a nice little Christmas story about a Twilight one. I hope you all will enjoy this and let the Christmas festivities begin :D**

**In the meantime, please review and be on the lookout for the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Instead of Twilight for Christmas I wish I could get Robert Pattinson for Christmas, but my dear friends, sadly, that is called kidnapping. **

* * *

**Believe**

Children sleeping, snow is softly falling  
Dreams are calling like bells in the distance  
We were dreamers not so long ago  
But one by one we all had to grow up  
When it seems the magic's slipped away  
We find it all again on Christmas day  
Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate  
Believe in what you feel inside  
And give your dreams the wings to fly  
You have everything you need  
If you just believe

~Josh Groban

* * *

(Renesmee's POV)

I smiled as I entered my kindergarden classroom. It was so brightly decorated for the holidays. There were cutouts for all the holidays; like Christmas, Hanukah, and Kwanzaa, all throughout the room. Miss Webber told us all about the holidays in class the other day.

I always loved this time of the year. The fresh snow, the colorful decorations, the twinkling lights, and the presents from Santa Claus. How could someone hate Christmas? It's amazing!

As much as I loved the presents part, I really didn't want a present from Santa this year. Even if it was a Barbie Dream House. I just wanted my daddy this year for Christmas. He's the only thing really on my list. If I could trade all my toys for him, I would.

It's been a hard year since he left. I know Momma works so hard nowadays since Daddy isn't here. It's not like when he was home. The house seems much more empty without him.

As much as I love my momma to the moon and back, I just really miss my daddy. It's hard not seeing my dad everyday or not hearing him call me his little princess.

I know Momma misses him a lot too, which is why I try not to talk about Daddy around her very often. I think it makes her sad and I don't want her to be sad. She already has a lot on her plate.

I sighed, holding my snoopy stuff animal close to me. Momma didn't mind if I brought him to school, but neither of us wanted him to get lost. I normally keep him nice and safe in my backpack. Daddy gave him to me and I never want to let go of him.

Speaking of Daddy, I mailed him a letter the other day in the mail, so he'll probably get it soon. I made it just for him since he's gonna miss Christmas with us this year. Too bad Santa can't bring him home. I still don't understand why Santa can't bring Daddy home to Momma and I.

I know my daddy is protecting others, but I don't get why Santa can't just bring him home for one day. One day is all I ask for, just for Christmas day.

"Hey, Nessie!" I looked to see my best friend, Jacob Black, walk over to me just as I placed Snoopy in my backpack along with my hat and gloves.

"Hey, Jakey," I said to him as I joined him at our seats. We met in preschool and have been best buds ever since then. He was even the one who started the Nessie nickname for me.

As much as I love Jake, I wish Dani was in my grade too, and Alyssa. I wouldn't mind having one of my cousins in my class, but they're both in different grades. Alyssa is in her last year of preschool and Dani is in the 1st grade with all the other big kids and Henry.

But, I wouldn't want to be in the 1st grade right now. I have Miss Webber and she's the best teacher in the whole entire world. She's so sweet and always makes everyone smile. She doesn't have a mean bone in her body.

"So are you ready for Christmas?" I asked Jake as we began to start the coloring packets that Miss Webber handed out. Today was the last day of school before the Holiday break and I was so excited.

"Yeah! I can't wait. Rebecca, Rachel, and my parents are all going to see some cousins of ours down south."

Jacob is lucky because he has two elder sisters, Rebecca and Rachel, in the fourth grade. I really want a siblings like Jake has. It sucks to be the only child at times. You know, I have asked my parents a thousand times for one and each time they either responded with a 'maybe' or a 'I don't know sweetie'. So far I'm just going to take both of them as no's.

Jake seems to disagree about my wish though. He said it stinks because Rach and Becca love to dress him up and play all these silly girly games with him. I wouldn't mind that at all, especially if it was a little sister. I could play all those games with her.

"What 'bout you? Whatcha doing for Christmas?" he asked me as he colored in one of the ornaments of a messy Christmas tree.

"I'm havin' a party with my family. They all normally come over," I told him as I colored in my Santa Claus with a red crayon.

"That's cool...so is your daddy coming home?" He asked me softly. I shook my head as I looked down at the Santa I was drawing, not saying a word. "Did you ask Santa like I told you?"

I nodded at his question. Jake told me the other day that I should try to ask Santa to bring Daddy home. We both thought it was a really good idea until Momma told me not even Santa could bring Daddy home.

"Yeah...but Momma said it wasn't up to Santa. My daddy still needs to help people out," I explained to him.

"Oh," Jake said. I sighed as I begin to color quietly once again.

"Wait, your dad is in the military?" I heard a squeaky voice ask me.

I turned around to see Laurent Crowley and James Newton looking at me with wide eyes, the most annoying boys in the entire world.

I didn't like them at all. Their parents were annoying as well. Plus they hang out with Irina Denali and her sister, Victoria. They happen to be the two most annoying girls in the grade.

Irina and Vicki are Mrs. Tanya Denali's kids and they live down the block from me. I've had to have play dates with them a few times and both times we didn't get along very well. I don't really like any of them, even Mrs. Denali. It's not that she's mean, she's just..._annoying_. Very annoying.

"Yeah," I respond stiffly as I try to go back to coloring my picture.

"I didn't know that! How come I didn't know that!" James muttered, scratching his head.

"Oh yeah, my dad mentioned that once before," Laurent spoke up. "I remember now."

"So wait, does that mean he's seen guns and stuff?" James asked me all of a sudden.

"I guess," I mumbled. "I don't know."

"Well did he see anyone get blown up?" I shook my head at his question, bust inside I felt myself get anxious. _Guys getting blown up? Guns? Aren't those bad things? _

"What about blood? Yeah! Blood? Did he see blood?" James asked, his eyes eagerly looking at me.

"Or get shot at-"

I couldn't take it anymore as I go run out of the classroom. I heard Miss Webber and Jake call out to me as I ran away. I didn't stop until I got to a corner where I began to cry.

I don't want to hear any of that, my daddy in danger. My momma told me his job was dangerous...but how is he suppose to come home to us? I didn't think things like that could happen! I don't like to think that that my daddy is in such a violent place. He needs to be home with me and momma. Right now!

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see an older girl with another boy with her looking at me. The girl had long brown hair and golden brown eyes. She also had a spanish accent and reminded me of a doll I owned. The other boy had dark brown eyes and black hair that clung to his pale face.

They had to be in the fifth or maybe sixth grade. They had to be twice the size of me. They intimated me a bit, but the girl seemed nice. The boy seemed a bit shy and kind of awkward, surprisingly.

"Yeah." I sniffled. "Why?"

"Well you are crying in the middle of the corner," She pointed out as she sat down next to me. "Want to talk about it?"

"I don't know..." I trailed off. "I don't wanna bother you with my problems."

"It's okay, sometimes talking helps," She told me, her smile soft and gentle. I bit my lip and debated for a moment. Next thing you know the words are trailing out of my mouth.

"It's just some meanies in my class brought up that my daddy is around guns. He's in the military and I was talking to my friend, Jakey, about the fact he can't come home this Christmas and they kept asking me if he's seen guys get blown up. I don't like to think that my daddy is in danger," I explained to her, tears brimming my eyes.

The girl looked shocked by this, "They asked you about _what? _What are with some kids nowadays." She shook her head in disgust before placing a gentle hand on my back. "Look sweetie, you shouldn't listen to them. Don't let boys like that get to you. I'm sure you're daddy is safe," She told me.

"But what if my Daddy isn't okay? What if the boys were right? What if he is hurt?" I questioned, slightly hysterical. She bit her lip before looking down at me. I could smell her aroma. It smelt of a sweet type of candy, it was very pleasant.

"You don't know that," the boy spoke up all of a sudden, which surprised me. All this time he was awkwardly rubbing his arm, not saying a word.

"My dad was in the military and he came back. He said the reason he made it was because he fought for me and my mom. He didn't give up, just like your dad won't. Don't worry kiddo, he's safe and he is thinking of you. You're the reason he's alive there." I looked up at the boy and felt a smile appear on my lips. I then got up from the corner and went to hug him by the waist, which surprised him a little bit.

"Thanks," I said to him. "Both of you," I addressed the girl as well when I pulled apart from the boy.

"No problem, kiddo," the girl told me, stroking the back of my head.

"There you are Renesmee." I look to see Miss. Webber scurrying down the hallway, looking kind of scared. I just smiled sheepishly as I stayed by the two elder kids.

"Sorry I ran away, Miss Webber," I told my teacher, looking down at the floor kind of guilty. She sighed and gently took my hands in hers.

"It's okay. You just scared me sweetheart, I didn't know where you ran off to. Don't worry, you're not in trouble. James and Laurent are at the principles office right now getting yelled at by Mr. Riley," Miss Webber told me.

"Oh, okay," I said, lifting my head up so I could face her. Her eyes were soft and kind, and showed no anger at all.

"More importantly, are you okay, Nessie?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm much better," I told her.

"Are you sure?" Miss Webber asked. "It's okay if you're not, Ness."

"Don't worry Miss Webber," the boy spoke up. "She's all better. We talked to her." Miss Webber looked down at me and I smiled at her, and then at the two kids.

"Yeah, they talked to me. Plus they made me feel much more better." They all smiled. My teacher then faced the two big kids.

"Eleazar, Carmen, thank you so much," Miss Webber told the two sincerely.

_So that's their names, Eleazar and Carmen, _I thought. They had really nice names.

"It was no problem. She just looked like she could use some cheering up," Carmen said, smiling at me.

"Well thanks again. Anyway, how are you two? Do you like Mr. Cheney's class?" Miss Webber asked them, her cheeks began to tint red.

We all chuckle hearing Miss Webber talk about Mr. Cheney. I know for a fact that Miss Webber and Mr. Cheney are engaged. Miss Webber happens to be one of my momma's good friends from High School so I got to go to the engagement party, plus I saw him propose. It was at Miss Webber's birthday party a few months ago.

"He's good. You know Mr. Cheney, he doesn't like us to be late. It's the last day before the Holiday break and he's throwing a party, so we should be going," Carmen said to her.

"Oh right! See you two later!" Miss Webber called out them.

"You too!"

"Thank you!" I told them one last time at them. Carmen winks at me while Eleazar smiles. I then head back to the class with Webber.

Right as we're about to enter Miss Webber stops me and pulls me to the side. I throw her a confused glance as she then kneels down in front of me.

"Are you sure you're okay Nessie?" she asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Carmen and Eleazar helped talk to me. I just miss my daddy, and James and Laurent brought up scary stuff about where he is," I told her.

"I know. Look, I know it's very scary and I know how you feel about this all. Seeing someone you love very very much far away in a scary place," Miss Webber told me, taking both of my hands gently.

"You do?" I asked her. She nods softly.

"My brother was in the same place as your daddy. I didn't get to see him for almost a year and I was so scared he wouldn't come home to me and my family," She told me softly. "I missed him so much. So so so much. I felt so sad not having him around."

"Did he come home?" I asked her quietly. She smiles and nods softly at me.

"He did. He came home and when I saw him I tackled him in a hug. But you know, Nessie, when people are absent from our lives they never really leave us. They'll always be with us," Miss Webber told me.

"How?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"They just are. No matter what happens they'll always be there," Miss Webber said. She paused for a moment before looking at me in the eyes. "Nessie, your dad will come home to you, just like my brother did. You have nothing to worry about and don't let people like James and Laurent scare you like that."

"I know," I replied, half smiling. I paused for a moment before I answered, "I know my daddy will come home because Momma and I are his reasons to fight."

She smiled hearing this and goes to give me a gentle hug.

"I'm really sorry about running off like that. I just got upset," I explained her.

"It's okay sweetie, and don't say sorry...You know if you feel upset like this it's okay to let it all out. It's always okay. You don't have to keep it in," Miss Webber told me softly, rubbing my back. I hugged Miss Webber for a few moments before slowly letting go.

"I think I'm good now. Just a little wounded, but I'm a lot better," I said to her, half smiling. "And when I see my daddy when he comes home, I'm going to tackle him in a hug like you did with your brother, Miss Webber." My teacher chuckled as she went to give me one more hug.

"You're a strong and very smart little girl. You know that?" she said, rubbing my shoulders.

"I guess," I said, shrugging a bit as we pulled apart.

"Look sweetie, I did call your grandma. She's going to pick you up early today. Nothing bad, but we both thought you could use some time to relax," Miss Webber told me, smiling gently.

"But whata bout my coloring packet? And story time?" I asked, my tone nervous. "And the party?"

"Don't worry about them, they're not big deals, trust me. And you won't miss the party. We'll make sure to have it right before you leave...Anyway, why don't you go to Jake. He was worried about you," She told me, pointing out to a pretty worried Jake.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, worriedly, as I rushed over to my best friend and gave him a surprise hug.

"Are you okay Nessie?" He asked me. "Do you need me to pound the two morons for you or what?"

"No. I'm fine, don't worry. I was just upset," I told him. "Everything's fine now. I promise."

"Okay, good. Come on, let's finish up these drawings. Miss Webber said we get to have our party next!"

"Awesome!" I exclaimed as we pulled away to begin the Holiday festivities.

As much as I felt better, I still missed my daddy. As I said to Santa, all I want for Christmas is my daddy. No dolls, no candy, no toys. Nothing. Just Daddy.

(Bella's POV)

"So, Seth, are you going to come?" I asked my brother as I looked down at the latest article I had to finish editing. It was all about where to get the best Christmas tree in Port Angeles, and I was almost done with it. I only had a few more things that I needed to do before I could head home. Today was my last day of work before I have off. My boss, Zafrina, was giving me a whole entire week off for the Holidays.

"Yeah. I was able to get a red eye booked tomorrow, do you know how hard it was to find a freaking flight, Bells?"

"I could imagine. After all you did kind of do this late Seth." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I know, but what's done is done. Anyway I'm good with the living arrangements. I'm staying at mom and dad's so I'll make sure to stop by," Seth told me.

Seth is my step-brother from my dad's side. His mother, Sue, is my step-mom, and his sister, Leah, is also my step-sister. We get along really well for step-siblings and I would consider them my real siblings since we're that close.

My dad got married to Sue when Renesmee was about one, four or five years ago.

Sue Clearwater, now Swan, is the widow of my dad's late best friend, Harry Clearwater. He died when I was about thirteen, the year before my mom died. I remember I had to fly out to Forks with Emmett to attend the funeral with Dad since he was so sad about loosing his friend.

From there Sue and Charlie just seemed to come closer together. They both lost spouses and were getting very lonely. I think something just clicked and they began to hang out. Their relationship was very mutual at first, just simple get togethers to keep one another company, but then when I was around sixteen was when they began to really date.

I do admit it was hard to except Sue as my 'new' mother at first, but in the end I learned to love her just like I loved Renee. Sue never replaced Renee, and neither did Esme, they just became the mother figures that Emmett and I needed to watch over us since Renee was no longer on this planet.

Sue's what I needed to help me go through steps in my life like getting ready for my wedding, taking photos of my life moments, and giving me advice.

I didn't start to call Sue mom until probably I was twenty. It was on my wedding day and after everything she did for me, my father, and Emmett, I just couldn't help but get all emotional and call her my mother, which she became. After that all of us kids called Sue and Charlie 'Mom and Dad'. It made our families seem whole again.

Emmett, Seth, Leah, and I always seemed to get along as kids growing up when we'd come visit Charlie for summers. I probably got along with Seth the most since he is was younger and much more easier to hang out with. I love him just as much as I love Emmett as my big brother. Leah on the other hand, I love just like a sister, but our relationship took a long time to form.

At first when Charlie and Sue started to date, she was a bit cold to us since she was mad at her mom for 'replacing' her dad with ours, but then one day Leah came to me thinking she was pregnant. I was seventeen, she was eighteen. It was a one night stand with some ass and she thought it was possible that she could be pregnant. Scared of Sue and Seth, she came to me. I was there with her when she took it and I was there when she found out it was negative. After that somehow we just got closer. Now Leah and I talk daily on the phone. She lives in California with her husband, Colin, and their infant daughter, Claire. They're suppose to come celebrate Christmas with us this year and I really can't wait to see my niece again. Last time I saw her she was a small little bundle in Leah's arms.

Anyway right now I'm discussing with Seth about how he's suppose to get home for Christmas. He's in college right now in Florida and needed help with the flights and stuff like that. He took forever to book them and I was scared we wouldn't find a flight, but it looks like Seth was able to track one down.

"How's everything else down there?" Seth asked me. "Hey, is um Edward coming home this year?"

I froze for a moment and took a deep breath. I could feel a tear prick my eye, but I stopped it from falling. Now's not the time for crying.

"Bella?"

"Umm...he's..."

"He's not coming...is he?" Seth muttered. "Shit, I'm sorry Bells I even brought it up."

"No, it's okay. It's just hard and stuff. You know Ness asked me if Santa could bring Daddy home today, and I just don't know anymore Seth." I sighed.

"Bells, you'll know what to do. You always do. It's going to be okay," he told me.

"I guess." I shrugged. There were a few moments of silence before I decided to revert the subject. "So, are you brining the new girlfriend?" I teased with my brother, trying to lighten up the mood.

Seth began to date this girl, Bree, a few months ago and none of us have met her yet. He talks about her all the time and right now I am dying to meet this girl.

"Actually, yes, she is coming. Um her folks are going to her brother's for Christmas this year and she decided to spend it with us. She's really nice and you guys will love her," Seth said. I could practically picture my brother's red face right now. He always got so embarrassed when it came to talking about girls. Leah, Rose, Alice, and I would try everything to get him to say something about his love life.

"Hey, do you guys have that cookie decorating thing on Christmas Eve at your house still?" Seth asked me. "Because I'd love to join."

I giggled, Seth was such a child at heart.

Besides hosting the Christmas party we also have our yearly get togethers on Christmas Eve. Anyone who can make it comes to our home to bake cookies for Santa. Mostly it's just me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and the kids baking cookies and anyone else free that night is welcomed to join. Seth normally comes as well since he is such a kid.

"Yes, everyone is basically coming," I told my brother. "Leah is coming in on that morning so I don't know if she'll make it, but I know dad, mom, Rose, Em, Ali, and Jasper will be coming with the kids. Ange and Ben might stop by. It'll be fun for sure, you should definitely bring Bree."

"Ha, yeah like I'm going to leave her alone at mom and dad's," Seth remarked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"You're hilarious," I retorted sarcastically. "You just earned yourself a one way ticket to embarrassment city. Don't think I won't get some story from Leah about something," I remarked, chuckling.

"Like what?" Seth questioned.

"I don't know...Like the time you puked all over Jane Marcus when she tried to kiss you because you were so nervous. Don't think I don't know about that!"

"Who told you!" he cried out into the phone.

"I'm not telling." I giggled. "I'm Emmett's sister after all, you would expect something like this from me."

"Hilarious, my dear sister. You are hilarious." I begin to laugh and so does Seth.

"I've got to go," I said, glancing at my work. "Papers don't edit themselves."

"Alrighty Bellsy, see ya soon. Merry Christmas," He said.

"You too, Seth." I smiled as I then placed my phone down and began to edit the article again.

I worked for a good hour, finishing up the article so it was all ready to go. I was going to start the next one when I got a phone call.

"Hello? Isabella Swan speaking," I answered my phone.

"Bella, it's Esme," I heard my mother in-law say.

"Hi, Esme, what can I help you with?" I asked.

"Sweetie, look, I know you're working, but if you can come early could you? I...I um had to pick up Nessie early from school today."

I stopped what I was doing and froze. A bunch of thoughts rushed through my head. _What the hell happened? _

"What happened? Is she okay? Is she hurt? Did something bad happened? Is she sick? Does she have a fever?" I asked a million questions, getting into protective momma mode.

"Calm down, honey. She's fine. She just had an incident at school where some boys said some mean things about Edward. She was a little shaken up, but she's fine now and I think you should talk to her about it," Esme told me.

"Alright, I'll come home right away," I told Esme, getting up from my chair.

"Sweetie, don't do that. I'm watching her and she's fine now. I was going to make her some food right now. Just take your time, Bella," Esme told me.

"Alright, but I'm going to try to come home now anyway," I said to her. "I'll see you at home."

"Okay, dear. Just don't rush," Esme said to me.

"I won't. See ya later."

"You too."

I then hung up and headed over to Zafrina's office. Luckily Zafrina granted me the access to go home. She said she and one of my co-workers could finish up the last two articles and that it was fine for me to go home. There wasn't really any work left, so everything was all good.

After I said thank you to her, I rushed out of the office and to the car. I was nervous, but I kept my mind straight when I was on the road. I didn't want to get into a car crash because of my anxious thoughts.

When I reached my home I automatically spotted one of Esme and Carlisle's BMW's. It was the dark blue one and it was parked in Edward's parking spot.

My husband always had this obsession with the latest Volvos. He got one for his twentieth birthday, and since then he just loves to work on it. Right now it's in the garage, covered with a tarp. Honestly, it's hard to look at it. Every time I see it I just see Edward. I just can't.

When I entered Esme was in the kitchen preparing some chicken soup. I didn't see Renesmee anywhere and it was kind of quiet. She's probably asleep. The poor thing is probably tired.

"Hello, dear," Esme greeted me, putting the wooden spoon she was using down on the counter.

"Hey Mom, how is she?" I asked my mother-in-law. "What the heck happened?"

"Renesmee is fine, don't worry, but she'll tell you about it when you talk to her. I think this is something she needs to discuses with you. Right now she's upstairs asleep. Angela just thought she could have some time off," Esme explained to me.

"That was nice of Ange," I mused, placing my purse down.

"Well, she knows how Ness feels too. Remember, even though it was awhile, Isaac Webber left for the Marines right out of high school. He never was on the front line a lot like Edward is, but she knows how Ness feels right now," Esme muttered, taking the pot of soup off the stove.

I thought back to Isaac Webber, a tall look a like of Angela, who left for the military right after high school. Angela was a junior in college at the time and even though at the time we weren't near one another since she was in Harvard and I was in Washington, I knew she missed her brother like crazy and was always worried. She'd always ask me to ask her parents if they got word about Isaac when I'd come up to Forks to visit Charlie, Sue, and Seth. I will always remember the day he returned, Angela had attacked him practically. I've never seen Ange so excited.

"Yeah...I'm going to go check on her," I announced. "Thank you so much, Mom. I don't know what I would do without you."

"It was no problem dear." Esme smiled warmly at me.

I head over to her and pull her into a hug. Her arms wrap around me and hug me tight.

Ever since I lost my mother I always felt like I didn't have that elder female figure to look up to, but when Edward and I began to hang out with one another I met Esme.

Sue didn't really become like my mother until I was sixteen, so before Sue was introduced to me as a mother figure, Esme was. I met Esme through Edward and Alice when I was about fourteen and I guess since I hung out there so much I began to love Esme like a mother. I was always able to ask Esme anything and talk to her about things I wasn't really comfortable asking Charlie and Emmett about.

Esme and Sue really stepped in as my mother figures while Renee watched down upon us, smiling.

"I know this is difficult Bella, but only a few more months. He'll be home soon," Esme told me, her voice shaky.

"I know...You know you shouldn't be the one comforting me," I said, a small sob escaping my lips. "After all you are his mother. He is your son."

"I know, but you are his wife and we both have to help one another out during times like this. Anyway Bella, you are my daughter as well and it's my job to reassure you, too," Esme told me. I felt the tears spring in my eyes as I hugged tighter to Esme.

After our heartfelt moment I bid Esme goodbye after a quick cup of tea and headed upstairs.

I quietly entered Renesmee's room where she was sleeping soundly. She was tucked into the sheets and looked all bundled up nice and warm. Snoopy in her arms, smoshed against her body.

I didn't want to wake her up so I quietly walked across the room and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. As I tried to leave her bedroom I could hear a muffed noise coming from behind me.

"Momma?" Her little voice echoed in my ears. I turned around to see Renesmee was up, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Hey baby," I said softly as I walked over to the foot of her bed. She crawled up out from under the covers and scooted over closer to me.

"So...how are you?" I asked her. "Anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Kind of," She muttered.

I then picked her up and placed her right in my lap. She snuggled up in my arms and waited a few moments before she decided to speak.

"Mom, James Newton and Laurent Crowley where making me scared. They where asking me all these questions about dad that just triggered me to become really upset. They were asking me if he had a gun and bombs and stuff," she mumbled into my chest.

When I heard this, I was pretty appalled. Really? Two five, six year old boys asking questions like that? I'm not surprised they're Newton and Crowley's kids. Leave it to those idiots to screw up kids like that.

"Oh, baby." I sighed hugging her tighter to my chest.

"I'm all better now though," Renesmee told me. "A nice boy and girl made me feel better, and Miss Webber too. She told me about her brother...But you know what the boy and girl told me, Momma?"

"What?"

"They said you and I are his reasons to fight. That's why he's going to come home to us as soon as he can." Renesmee smiled up at me. "And Miss Webber told me that it's hard when someone is far away from you like that, but you know people never really leave us. They're always with us, wherever we go. I don't really know how, but they just are."

I smile at her, but honestly I was slightly shocked by her response. I always knew Renesmee was very intelligent for a child, even when she was a baby she was super smart, but I think this just proves that my daughter is very wise beyond her years.

"That's right baby," I replied, stroking her hair while a single tear slipped out of my eye.

"Momma? Is it okay to cry sometimes though?" she asked me. "Miss Webber told me if I ever felt sad, it's okay to just let it all out."

"Yes sweetie, if you feel that way, please let it out. You don't have to keep your feelings in like this," I told her.

She nodded as a small sob escaped her lips. I sighed seeing my baby like this as I hugged her tighter, letting her tears fall out. Soon, I was letting mine out too. Tears leaked out of my eyes as I rocked my daughter in my arms.

After a good ten minutes I used my strength to stop as I calmed down Renesmee as well.

"Hey sweetie, how about we make that gingerbread house I bought. Christmas Eve is so close and we won't have a lot of time to finish it later," I said to my daughter, trying to brighten up the mood.

"Oh, okay!" She exclaimed, looking much better than she did before.

"Come on, let's go," I said, grinning as I took her hand and dragged her out. From there we both headed towards the kitchen. As we walked towards it and I saw our tree, a small memory came to mind:

_"Merry Christmas, Love," Edward whispered in my ear as I slowly woke up. There was snow falling softly outside, the light seemed extra bright that day, and everything seemed to be so...magical. _

_"Merry Christmas to you, too," I said, kissing him on the lips. _

_"Momma! Daddy! There awre presents downstairs!" a three year old Nessie yelled as she jumped onto our bed from out of nowhere with a huge grin on her face. "I wanna open them really badly! Unca Emmett told me Santa teleports the presents like that guy Scotty from Stawr Trewk. Isn't that so cool!" _

_I shared a chuckle with Edward as we looked at our daughter. She looked so innocent and so adorable, dressed up in her Disney pajamas with her hair in two braided pigtails. _

_"Alright, come on Momma. Time to help Miss Ren open her presents." Edward chuckled, climbing out of the bed and picking up Renesmee in his arms. _

_"Come on, Momma!" she exclaimed. _

_"I'm coming." I giggled as I grabbed my camera and hurried down the hallway to make sure I got a picture of Renesmee opening her gifts. _

_"I love you," Edward said in my ear, wrapping his arms around me as we watched Renesmee open up the rest of her gifts. _

_"I love you too," I whispered back to him as I then kissed him fiercely. _

_A perfect ending to a perfect day. _

I smiled thinking about the memory before going to help Renesmee with the gingerbread house. All that night I couldn't help but think of her words 'he fights for you and me'. It's true. I know Edward will fight for us, and whatever comes my way I'll for him and Renesmee. They're my reasons and I'm not scared anymore.

* * *

**A/N: How did you guys like? Hmmm? This was just Nessie's point of view on the situation mixed with some drama. Okay so I know Laurent and James seemed to question Ness a lot about what Edward does, and yes it sounds graphic for something a kid should know, but honestly they're Mike and Tyler's kids. They're bound to be messed up in the membrane. Plus I wanted Ness to have some sort of moment with Bella about all of this. As I said this story is short, so it will be going fast so if you feel like it's rushed that's because it's just a short story for Christmas. This was originally going to be a one shot but it was too long so I was going to split it up into chapters. **

** So anyway tell me, what did you like about it? Can't wait to see what'll happen with Edward? Who can't wait for Christmas? I know I can't. Also just a little heads up, its unlikely I'll be updating any of my other stories this weekend. Im so busy and im surprised I even fit this in here. Probably over Christmas break I'll update, I've got two weeks off, Wo! Anyway in the meantime please review and be on the look out for the next update :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. So Twilight and Robert Pattison are off the list of things I can get...What about Edward Cullen? I can ask for him? Right?...No?...Why not?...Oh...Newborn Bella will kick my ass is why.**

* * *

**All I want for Christmas is You **

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.

~Mariah Carey

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Christmas Eve was finally here. Some of the family was here to celebrate it with Renesmee and I. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and the kids were here along with my parents, and Seth would be coming in a little bit with his new girlfriend. Esme and Carlisle wouldn't be coming since they normally go to the hospital's Christmas party on Christmas Eve every year.

Seth should be coming soon. He was going to bring this famous Bree with him, and I couldn't wait to meet her. I teased with Leah the other day saying how I was going to meet her first, so I get to embarrass him first.

Renesmee was currently rolling out dough with Dani and Henry while trying to help Alyssa with her cookies. It was cute how my baby acted with her cousins. They all were like four peas in a pod. It amazed me to no end how well they got along with one another. Then again, I know how much Renesmee has wanted siblings, so I guess she uses her cousins as an outlet for that.

I took a sip of my hot chocolate as I looked at the rest of my family. My dad was watching a Hockey game in the den while Sue decided (more like forced us) that we should relax while she watched the kids.

The rest of us were all sitting around on my couches, watching the kids work on the kitchen table from the living room. Renesmee looked so happy. Honestly, that's all I want this Christmas. I just want my baby to be happy.

"Oh I have a feeling this Christmas is going to be a good one. I can feel it in my bones," Alice gushed as she propped herself on Jasper's lap. I couldn't help but giggle at the image of the two. Alice was wearing an elf hat upon her head while Jasper was wearing a Santa Clause one.

"How can you be so sure of these things, Ali?" Emmett teased with her, chuckling.

"I just know Emmett. Never doubt my magic," Alice said, giggling. "It will be perfect!"

"I don't think it'll be _perfect_." I sighed, taking a sip of my hot chocolate. Of course I had to be the Debbie Downer in this conversation.

I look down at the table, not wanting to face the others. No Christmas will be perfect without Edward.

"You really miss him?" Rosalie asked me softly.

"Yeah," I said, feeling the tears in my eyes. "I...I can't do it anymore. I just can't."

"Don't say that Bella," Alice whispered, touching my forearm.

"Well what should I say Alice?" I questioned, rubbing the bridge between my nose. "It's not just me missing him, I know that, and it's not fair to you guys either...But even with Renesmee. You know what it's like telling a five year old child not even Santa Clause can bring her father home. It's just..."

"Shhh, Bells. Calm down," Emmett said, hugging me by the shoulders. I didn't realize it but I began to sob. I know I am much stronger than this, but with Renesmee lately everything has just seemed a bit bleak.

"It's just...She's even being harassed about it now. It's not fair for her. It's not fair for anyone," I said, choking on my tears.

"Harassed? Harassed by who?" Jasper questioned.

"These boys in her school. They found out about her dad being in the military, and they were just asking her a bunch of disgusting questions about Edward that made me sick to my stomach," I said, letting the tears fall from my eyes.

"What did they ask her?" Emmett asked me, his protective nature for us coming through.

"They were asking her if Edward's seen a gun, or seen a dead body. Sick stuff like that," I replied with utter disgust.

"God, who's kids were these?"

"Newton and Crowley," I replied sharply. "Those two morons."

"Oh leave it for those bone heads to make messed up kids. Are they even serious? A dead body? What the hell are they trying to do? Traumatize the poor girl!" Emmett ranted.

"Shhh, babe. I know they piss you off, and they piss me off as well, but kids are in the other room," Rosalie said, motioning to the children rolling out the dough.

"Oh...Yeah. Right," he said. I chuckled as I ruffled my brother's hair. He throws me a mock glare while I still chuckled.

"Look, I know it's messed up, but I'm more worried about Ness...You know she wrote Edward a letter the other day. It was her very first letter to him and to anyone. I just hope he gets it in time for Christmas. Maybe it'll make their Christmases better," I mused.

"It will," Alice reassured me. "You guys just have to believe he'll come home safe and sound. I know my brother, maybe not as much as you, but I know my brother damn good well to know that he's not gonna give up without a fight."

"I know, Alice." I half smiled at her. "I just need some reassuring once in awhile. Somedays it's hard when you don't see an ounce of hope in sight."

Alice just simply rubbed my back while we both shared a heartfelt hug.

"But what happened with Nessie? Did she handle it well?" Rosalie asked me, concerned for her niece. "Do I need to beat up Mike, Tyler, Jess, and Lauren, because I can do it all."

"She handled it well. She told me she knows her daddy will come home. She said some girl and boy at her school said she and I were his reasons for fighting. That he isn't going to give up on us. I have to find those two kids and send them a gift basket or something," I said.

"Aww that's sweet. See, Nessie seems better," Alice said.

"Yeah." I sighed. "And you don't need to beat anyone up, Rose. Don't worry, if I said we needed to I would be right by your side, beating those morons up." We both chuckled. Alice then wrapped her arms around the both of us and smiled. I really loved these two girls.

"Edward should come home soon. I mean, it may not be Christmas, but he said maybe around March. That's not to far away. You'll make it Bells," Jasper said, thinking of the bright side.

"Thanks you guys. God, I can't thank you all enough," I said to them.

"Don't thank us Bells. We're all in this situation together. You miss your husband, I miss my brother, and the rest of us miss our friend. We're a family in this," Alice said, smiling at me.

"I know. It's just been hard without him."

"It has...but look on the bright side! Christmas is tomorrow! And the party! It's going to be great!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, and by the way if you need any help with food just ring me," Rosalie said.

"Me too," Alice added.

"I'm good. Just bring over the food you guys said you would. I got the turkey and other stuff like that. I think Esme and I got it covered the other day at the supermarket," I said to them.

"Alright, but remember, we live right down the block, and Jasper and Alice only live three minutes away. We're happy to help you," Rose told me, taking my hands in hers.

"Thanks again, but I think everything's good. It'll be perfect tomorrow, don't worry," I told them.

"Uncle Seth's here!" Renesmee exclaimed as she ran up to the window. I smiled and turned around to see Seth make his way up the winter white driveway with a dark haired female.

"Oh! My baby is bringing his girlfriend home!" Sue exclaimed, rushing towards Renesmee by the window. I grinned as my step mother picked up Renesmee to run outside and greet Seth and Bree.

"Hey, Seth," I greeted my little brother as he entered my home. He sends me a grin as goes to give me a huge hug.

"Hey Bella Boo Boo," He said. I chuckled as I went to hug him tighter.

"Man, you've gotten big," I teased with him, rubbing his shoulder.

"Aren't you hilarious Bella Cullen?" He said, snickering. I rolled my eyes as I then turned to the brunette. She was pretty. She had dark brown eyes and dark curly brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Bree. You must be Bella, Seth's told me about you," Bree said as she went to shake my hand.

"Aww, the little rascal talked about me?" I joked as I looked towards Seth. He chuckled as he went to ruffle my hair.

"You wouldn't say I'm so little anymore, would ya?"

"No, but I'm still older. Plus I have so many embarrassing stories I can't wait to tell Bree about," I said, winking at the two. Bree giggled while Seth groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Yo! Seth! Where are you at my brother?" Emmett called out. We all laughed as Emmett then consumes Seth in a huge hug.

Later that night I watched as Renesmee and the other kids play with playdough Sue got for them. I laughed as Emmett, Seth, and Bree helped the kids make things. When my brothers were together it always means someone will be laughing their ass off.

Bree was a sweetie as well. She's the perfect girl for Seth and I have no complaints. I think my little brother found is other half and I couldn't be more excited. We even had a nice conversation together where I got to tell her a few embarrassing stories about Seth. I made sure to save the best ones for Leah to tell.

"Hey, Bells." I look around to see my dad come up from behind me.

"Hey, Daddy," I greeted him with a small smile. I really missed my father at times. I missed having him at home. I miss being little where I could run to his bedroom and fall asleep with him when I had a nightmare. It sucks because every time I have a nightmare nowadays I don't have Edward to hold me or my dad. Or even Emmett. I have Renesmee, but I don't want to burden her with my troubles.

"How are you honey?" he asked me as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "You seem a little..."

"Stressed?" I asked, looking down at the floor.

"Yes, but unhappy. Come on Bells, cheer up, it's Christmas. You know how much Edward loved this holiday, he wouldn't have wanted you to be like this," Charlie muttered, rubbing my shoulders.

"I know...But I can't Daddy. It's not the same without him," I sniffled. "I don't know how I lasted this long...But when those boys hurt Renesmee like that...I just..."

Next thing you know I'm crying. Charlie's arms wrap around me and he pulls me into his arms. I cry as I rest my head in the crook of his neck. His warm arms wrap around me like a cage, just like I was a little girl again. He then led me away from the others so we were alone. I then cried in my daddy's arms in the middle of what seemed to be my office.

"Shhh, Bells, he'll come home. He'll come home. I know it's hard on you, especially during this time of the month, but that boy isn't going to give up on you and Nessie."

"But Dad, he shouldn't be there! He should be with me! And Renesmee! I just can't do this anymore," I sobbed, gripping onto my hair. "Everyone has been telling me I'm so strong, I've held on for so long, I don't want to hold on anymore. I can't! I need to though, for Renesmee. I want to for Renesmee and Edward. But I just can't anymore!"

"Shh, Bells."

"Dad, it's hard! You know what it's like telling your kid their father isn't coming home for Christmas! And I can't do a damn thing but cry sometimes about it! I don't want to cry anymore! I just want this to be over! I want us all to be happy again!" I then dropped to my knees and cried.

Charlie shushes me as he holds me again and lets me cry as he rocks me back and forth.

"I feel lost," I croaked. "I feel so lost."

"Shhh, Bells, just let it out. Let it out," Charlie told me, rubbing my back.

"You know Renesmee said the same thing," I murmured.

"The kid's right." He chuckled. "It's okay to, you know? When your mother died I cried. She was my first love. I let it out because I was angry and it's okay for you to. You don't have to keep emotions like this in all the time, Bells."

I looked up at my father with a watery smile, "Thanks Dad."

"No problem baby. I'll always be here for you. No matter what," He said, hugging me. I sniffled as I hugged my dad.

"Are you guys okay?" I looked up to see Emmett in the doorway, the last person I'd expect to end up somewhere unhappy.

"Just crying, that's all," I said, wiping my tear stained eyes. "I'm fine now."

"I know, because your Bella, and you always pull through," he said, going over to give me a hug. His big bear strength crushed me, but I chuckled as I hugged my brother.

"You're missing your husband, Ness is missing her dad, I'm missing my best friend, Alice is missing a brother, and the rest of us are missing a friend and a valued family member. Don't worry Bells, we're all in this together." He smiled at me, ruffling my hair.

"Thanks, Em." I chuckled. He chuckled too.

"You two are great, you know that? I never regret either of you, even though Renee and I never worked out," Charlie said, throwing his arms around both of our shoulders.

We both smile as our dad hugs us tight by the shoulders. I turn to look outside and even though it was dark, I could see snow falling on the ground. It was so graceful and I couldn't help but smile.

"Look," I whispered, pointing towards the window. "Snow."

My two guys turn around to see the snow and smile.

"You know, this is getting all too emotional for me. Come on, we're going to have some fun," Emmett said all of a sudden, chuckling.

"Emmett?"

It was too late. He threw me over his shoulder and began to run out of the office.

"Emmett?" Rosalie questioned as we rushed through the house towards the others.

"Come on everybody! There's snow outside and I say we play!" He then ran outside of my back door to throw us both into a snow pile.

When I got all the snow off my face and I could see again, I saw my whole family on my back porch as Emmett and I sat in a snow bank.

"Me next!" Seth yelled as he rushed out of the door and ran right next to us. Soon everyone is laughing as we're getting out hats and gloves on to join one another in the snow.

"It's my turn to throw ya," Jasper teased, picking me up like the brother I saw him as.

"Jazz!" I chuckled as he swirled me around. We both ended up falling into another snow bank.

"Snow ball fight!" Alice squealed as she then threw a snowball at Rosalie's head.

Soon everyone is throwing snow and laughing. I know a part of me was missing Edward since he was not here to take part in this, but this is the most Christmas fun I've had in awhile. I was chasing my brothers and parents around, hanging out with my friends, and spending these precious moments with my daughter. All of these things are things Edward wants for me, wherever he is.

Later that night, after all of the fun outside, we all dried off in front of the fire with some of Sue's hot coco and watched _Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer _and _Home Alone_.

"Come on, we should get going," Rosalie announced, looking at the time once we were all done. "It's getting pretty late."

"But why do we have to go?" Henry mumbled as Rosalie went to place his coat on him.

"Yeah?" the other girls backed him up, even Renesmee. They were all having a pretty good time and I knew they didn't want it to end.

"Because, if you don't go to bed early then Santa won't come. Anyway you guys will see one another tomorrow," Emmett answered them.

"Oh yeah, Santa! Well gotta run then." We all laugh as Henry runs out of the house, running straight for Rose's mini van.

"Well that's out cue," Emmett said. "Bye Bells, thanks for everything little sis."

He gave me a big old bear hug and I smiled.

"Thanks, bye guys! See you tomorrow!" I said as Renesmee and I then said goodbye to everyone else.

"See you tomorrow Bella, thanks for everything once again," Sue said to me. Her, Charlie, Seth, and Bree were the last ones out.

"It's was nothing, and I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night," I said, hugging my step mom. She smiled before leaving for the car with Seth and Bree. That left my dad.

"I'll see you later, but in the meantime, enjoy Christmas Eve with your daughter. Okay?" Charlie said as he hugged me.

"I will. Thanks Daddy...I love you," I told him.

"Me too Bella. I'll always love you," he said, kissing the top of my head. I smiled as I then let my father go.

I watched them all leave my house until I couldn't see them anymore. From there I turned around to see Renesmee sitting by the tree, all tired out.

"It's almost time for bed little missy," I said to my daughter as I scooped her up in my arms.

"Right after Snoopy," Nessie said, pointing to the the clock with snoopy in her grasp. "We still have time! Please Momma! It's only a little bit over my bed time, and I always watch it with Daddy. Please?" She begged me, her lip quivering.

I sighed, but smiled at her. "Fine, but you must go straight to be right after. Santa won't come if you don't go to sleep."

"Of course!" She exclaimed, running over to me so she could hug my legs. "Thank you so much Momma!"

"No problem dear," I said, stroking her hair. "Hey, why don't you get your pajamas on and then we'll watch it."

"Kay Momma...can I sleep in one of Daddy's shirts tonight?" Renesmee asked, looking up at me with bright eyes.

"Sure sweet angel," I told her as I go to take one of Edward's old Dartmouth sweatshirts he used to use for sleeping. Renesmee claims it still smells like him. I know she loves it so much because it's a way for her to be close to her daddy.

I go to place it over her head and smile seeing my daughter in her father's oversized t-shirt. I then place her Christmas Charlie Brown pajama bottoms on with all the characters from the show on them.

I turn on the T.V and she comes running in with a grin. Her hair was brushed out into waves and she had snoopy in her grasp. I go to bring her up on my lap as the T.V show begins. She leaned into my chest as she watched Charlie Brown pick out the sad little Christmas tree.

"I love you Momma," Renesmee mumbled as she snuggled into me.

"I love you too baby." I smiled as I brushed her hair out of the way to hold her closer.

At the end of the special I looked to see Renesmee was passed out on my lap. I smile as I go to slowly turn off the T.V and go to tuck her into bed.

She was so at peace as I placed snoopy in her arms. I waited a bit until I knew she was asleep. Once she was snoring away I carefully go downstairs and place the presents around the tree before scurrying back upstairs.

"Momma?" I heard a tiny muffle. I peak in Renesmee's room to see her with her eyes halfway open.

"Can you stay, please?" she asked me, tiredly.

"Baby-"

"Please Momma," She begged me with tiredness in her little voice. I sighed, a smile playing on my lips though, as I crawled into the small bed with her. My little baby goes to curl up on my chest as I hold her tight to me.

"Momma, do you think Santa would bring Daddy home? If he could?" she mumbled tiredly to me.

"I'm sure he would baby. You just have to keep wishing that Daddy will come home soon. It won't be long," I told her gently.

"Okay...look there's the north star," Nessie all of a sudden exclaimed as she pointed to her window. I look to see a bright shiny star, brighter than all of the others in the sky.

"I wish for Daddy to come home this Christmas," Renesmee whispered. "What do you wish for Momma?"

"I wish for Daddy too," I told her. "I wish he would come home soon."

"I love you Momma. I love you very very very very much," She said as she curled up into me. I smiled and held tighter to her.

"I love you too my sweet angel. Merry Christmas," I whispered to her.

"Merry Christmas,Momma," she slurred. Soon she was snoring away. I gently brushed her hair as I watch the snow gently fall against her window pane, still looking at that shining star. Somehow I knew this Christmas would be great even if Edward wasn't here.

(Edward's POV)

I sighed as I leaned against the post of my bunk bed, watching all of the guys look through their Christmas gifts and laugh with one another. It's nice that they were happy.

We were all taking a minor break for a Christmas party tonight and it was really great, it was just it was missing something for me.

As much as I loved these guys like my brothers, I just wish I could be with my wife and daughter right now instead. I wish I was home.

This year I was going to be spending my holiday with the guys. Christmas was only a day away and it was hurting me so much that I couldn't spend it with my gorgeous wife and beautiful little girl. I know it won't be long before I'm home for good, but I wish they would've let me go home for Christmas.

"Cullen? Are you okay man?" Alistair, one of the guys asked me. "You seem a little down in the dumps. Come on! It's Christmas dude!"

I chuckled as I leant against the post and looked at the photo in my hands. It was of Bella and Renesmee. It was taken this fall and the two were sitting in a leaf pile together. They were both laughing in the photo and they looked so content.

"Yeah, I'm fine man. I'm just missing my family, that's all. I'm okay," I told him.

"Alright, don't worry. We'll get you to party one way or another." he joked with me.

I chuckled as he gave me a pat on the back and placed a Santa hat on my head. I then watched him join the others in the Christmas celebration.

Trust me, I wish could party right now with them, but I just wasn't feeling in the mood.

"Cullen!" Someone called out. I turned to see the mail guy make his way over to me and I frowned automatically. "You have a letter."

"Thanks," I said, taking the letter in surprise.

Who could this be? I mean I just got one from Bella the other day and another one from my mom. It could be Emmett or Alice.

I then looked at the address to see my own, so I tore it up. I hoped nothing bad happened, dear god I would never forgive myself if something bad happened and I was all the way over here.

I ripped the envelope open to see a tatter piece of light blue construction paper with words written in red and green crayon.

_Dear Daddy, _

_I miss you. I'm writing this with the help of Momma, but I really miss you. I am very proud of what you're doing Daddy, it's just Christmas is not the same. I am scared for you Daddy and I just want you to come home soon as possible. Momma and I love you very much. _

_You're all I want for Christmas. _

_Love,  
Renesmee_

In the corner of the letter there was a drawing of me, Bella, and Renesmee. We were all holding hands as snow fell around us.

I wanted to cry when I saw the letter, but I knew the guys would make fun of me. I missed them so much that it was killing me.

"You okay Edward?" Garrett, my fellow solider and friend, asked seeing that I was on the verge of tears. He's the one I have been the closest too on this whole journey. He knows how I feel about a lot of stuff with missing my family, considering he's in the same spot as me. He has a wife and daughter home just like me and misses them like hell.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Garrett. I'm just missing the family," I respond, putting the letter into my shirt pocket.

"Oh," he said, placing an article of clothing into a large duffle bag.

"Where you going?" I asked as I watched him zip up his bag in surprise.

"Home. I'm able to leave. They said I am going home for good," Garrett told me, scratching the back of his head. "It was a surprise...but I just found out...I was going to mention it to you and the guys, of course I'd say goodbye first, but I was just so excited to-"

"It's okay, dude. I'm happy for you, Garrett, Merry Christmas," I told him right away. "Have a good Christmas and make sure to hug the family extra tight. Okay?"

"Thanks, and make sure to have a Merry Christmas too, Edward...Well I'm off to Alaska. Home sweet home... I can't wait to see my lovely Katie and Libby...Make sure to keep in touch man," he said, going to give me a bro hug.

"You too," I said and I then watched as Garrett the left.

I stayed at my bed post for a little longer. I wonder if I could get late access home. I know Garrett has been trying to go home like me and if they allowed him to go home just now, could that mean I could maybe-

"Cullen!" the lieutenant yelled, reverting my train of thought.

I looked up to see none other than Lieutenant Sam Uley make his way over to me.

Sam Uley was a fierce man. He's been in the army for a good twenty years and it's his life.

He isn't one to mess with at all. One time Embry Call, a fellow solider, got in trouble and had to clean the bathroom floor with a tooth brush. Though Lieutenant Uley doesn't have a family and spends every single Christmas here. His wife died years ago and he never had kids. Maybe that's the reason he's so cold at times, but I feel pity for the old man. I couldn't imagine a world without Bella or Renesmee.

"Yes sir," I answered sternly, getting up from my spot on the bed.

"Just like with Sargent Garrett over there, I just got news from the pentagon. They are sending you home for the holidays. Pack your bags," he stated.

"Wait, why?" I questioned right away. "How?"

"The pentagon has granted you late clearance to go home this holiday for a few days," He told me, smiling. "Plus I may have pulled a few strings for you...Cullen, you're a good solider and you should be home this Christmas."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir," I said. I wanted to burst into a million firecrackers when I heard him say those words. Hell, I would have hugged Uley if I could.

I could go home. To my family.

_My family. _

"Oh, and Cullen," he added. "Make sure to hug your wife and kid extra tight. And have a good Holiday."

"Thank you sir." I smiled at him.

"Now move it Cullen," He ordered, his tone slightly playful. I laughed as I then quickly packed everything up, double checking I had everything.

From there I met up with Garrett and was all ready to go home.

What could be better then being home for the holidays? I was going to see my beautiful baby girl and Bella.

_My Bella._

* * *

**A/N: SURPRISE! Guess who's coming home this Christmas! :) So who liked? Loved the moments? Can't wait for more? Also if I screwed anything up with any military terms or ranking, tell me so I can fix it, just a reminder because Im basing a lot of this stuff from things I read on the internet and from my own knowledge, so make sure to tell me if something is wrong. Also, who is excited for Christmas. It's so close! I can almost taste it! :) Anyway I'll probably update the last two chapters the week of Christmas. The last Chapter I'd _like_ to be published on Christmas day, so let's see what happens. **

**In the meantime please review and enjoy your holiday festivities :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. So I didn't get Twilight for Christmas, Robert, or Edward. Oh well, there's always next year...Right? **

* * *

**I'll Be Home For Christmas**

I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have some snow and mistletoe  
And presents by the tree

Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
If only in my dream

* * *

(Renesmee's POV)

I blinked a few times as light entered my vision. Slowly I let my eyes open up all the way once they were adjusted to the light. I go to take a good look of my surroundings. A bright light entered my room through the window and I could tell from the light that snow was still falling to the ground. I smiled to myself.

It looks like it was going to be a white Christmas this year...

Wait...

It's Christmas.

IT'S CHRISTMAS!

I got up from my position on the bed. My hair was all over my face from sleeping last night, but I didn't care. I looked to see my mother's sleeping form was right next to me. I smiled seeing her. I couldn't wait to give her my gift. I picked it out especially for her. She deserves something beautiful for Christmas after everything she did for me this year.

I then shook my momma gently. As much as I wanted to go down and see the presents Santa left, I wasn't going to do it without my mom. I know she loves to open up the presents with me. Plus, knowing my momma she needs to take photos of this stuff. Kind of annoying, but it makes her happy, so I'll tolerate it.

"Momma," I whispered, shaking her softly. "Momma! Mommmmmaaaaa." I whined softly. I was getting a little impatient, but I needed to be patient for Momma. I wanted today to be good for her as well.

"Hmmm? Nessie?" She mumbled tiredly. I then climbed over my momma so I was facing her.

I watched as she opened her brown eyes up to face the same eyes I inherited from her.

"Momma! It's Christmas! Wake up!" I exclaimed, smiling widely at her. My momma chuckled as she lifted me up in the air, causing me to giggle.

"That's right. Come on angel, let's go. I'm sure you want to open up your gifts from Santa," She said, tickling my side and giving me kisses on both of my cheeks.

I giggled and nodded eagerly as I took her hand. We made a quick stop to pick up her camera, and from there I rushed with my momma downstairs to the presents.

When we reached the tree I couldn't help but open my jaw all the way and gape at the presents in front of me. There was a sea of presents and a stocking stuffed to the top.

From there I dragged my mother with me as her and I opened the presents together. I pretty much got every material item I wanted. I got a bunch of new books and some new toys like a barbie dream house, new dolls, and new board games. Plus I would be getting new toys from all of my other family members.

There's a positive to my Christmas, my gifts. Even though I don't think Daddy is in one of these tiny little boxes, I was grateful Santa still got me all these gifts. Today I'm going to think on the positive side. Not just for me, but for my momma and for my family. I was going to make sure this was going to be a good Christmas.

"Nessie, I have something special for you," Momma announced, taking a box out. It was wrapped in silver wrapping paper and had a big blue bow on the box.

"Thank you Momma," I said as she placed the gift in my hands. I smiled as I carefully took off the wrapping paper to reveal a china doll. She was beautiful. The doll had bronze hair and brown eyes, just like me.

"Oh Momma! She's beautiful," I gushed, hugging the doll.

My mother smiled and went to stroke my hair gently. "I'm glad you like her. You know my mother got me a china doll the year Poppa and her split up. I thought that maybe this Christmas, you should get your own."

"I love it. Thank you!" I exclaimed, hugging my mother. She smiled and hugged me back.

"I'm glad you like it baby." She chuckled, rubbing my back.

I was so grateful for all the boxes of gifts in front of me, in fact I donate a few of my presents every year to Toys for Tots or to the kids in the Hospital. It's a Cullen family tradition actually to donate a present for someone in need. I have everything I could possibly want so I love to give to others who don't have what I have. I just love giving gifts anyway. I love to see the faces of the people when they see their gifts. That's what I love about Christmas. The giving and knowing I made someone's day.

"Momma, I got you something too," I said, grabbing the gift I just wrapped last night in my hands. Aunt Alice helped me pick this one out at the mall the other day and Auntie Rose helped me get the picture.

"Oh, Renesmee, honey. You didn't have to get me anything," Momma said, brushing my hair.

"No, no, no. I insist," I said to her, shoving the package into her hands. "Pleasssse Momma. You do everything for me. This is just a little something that I can give to you."

My mother smiled softly at me and then gently took it out of my hands. "Thank you angel."

"You're welcome." I smiled at her.

I watched in anticipation as my mother slowly unwrapped the present. I smiled once she opened up the small box to reveal the locket I bought her. It was a smooth silver and inside revealed a picture of Daddy, Momma, and I on my first Christmas.

Tears welded up in my mothers eyes as she looked at the picture in the locket. Her fingers traced over the picture and then she looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Nessie. This is beautiful," she whispered in awe. "Oh thank you so much baby. I love it."

"It was nothing. You deserved something pretty for Christmas this year, after all you did so much for me this year," I told her.

She smiled as she then wrapped me up in her arms. I smiled as I snuggled into them.

"I love you Renesmee. So very much. Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Momma," I whispered, holding onto her tight.

Momma then placed the locket around her neck and from there I followed her into the kitchen. I helped her with some things for the party, like a little bit of cleaning up to do and with some of the decorations.

Soon I was looking out the window, watching the snow fall down, creating a white blanket over our yard. It was really beautiful, watching the snow fall.

"You can go out, you know. I'll watch you from the kitchen and once the cookies are done baking I'll go out and join you," My mom said, rubbing my shoulder.

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking up at her. "I can still stay and-"

"Go, baby. I'll watch you. Don't worry. Have fun," My mom said, kissing my head.

"Thanks Momma!" I smiled as I then ran off towards the door. I made sure to put my gloves and hat on before I left. When I reached the outdoors I twirled around in the flurries falling from the sky.

I began to make a snowman from there. It was kind of lumpy and not very good, but it'll do. I'm sure Momma can help me when she's done.

As I finish patting the snowman out I notice a taxi pulling up to the house. I frowned and eyed it carefully. I watched as it then stops in front of our house.

I begin to get nervous. Who could this be? Was this Aunt Leah and Uncle Colin? With baby Claire? No, it can't be. They're suppose to be visiting Poppa Charlie and Nanna Sue first. _Aren't they?_

I looked at it closely to see a tall figure get out of the taxi. He has a duffel bag over his shoulder and he was dressed in an army uniform...No.

It can't be.

It...It just can't be.

_Am I dreaming?_

"Thank you, Merry Christmas!" He told the driver, waving back at the car as it sped away from the home.

The tall man then turned around so he was looking at my house. I took a deep breath as he scanned the yard until he came upon me.

He looked at me for a moment. I watched as he blinked a few times until a smile appeared on his face.

"Daddy?" My voice finally says. "Daddy, is that you?"

"Renesmee...Nessie," He breathed, smiling as he dropped the duffel bag down onto the ground.

"DADDY!" I cried out. I could feel the tears stream down my face as I ran to him with all the force in my little legs, right at the man in front of me.

He ran towards me as well. My daddy was faster than me so it didn't take him long to pick me up and cradle me close to him. From there I gripped onto my daddy like my life depended on it. I felt so safe and happy in his arms. Everything seemed so familiar being in his arms, but at the same time so unreal. It felt like a dream.

I just couldn't believe it. My daddy was here. He made it home for Christmas.

"Daddy." I sobbed into his shoulder. "I missed you."

"I know angel. I missed you too my beautiful little girl. You don't know how much I missed you angel." He breathed, rocking me back and forth in his arms. "You got so big."

"I'm not that big." I giggled as I buried my face into the crook of his neck. He chuckled as he still gently rocked me back and forth.

"Santa brought you home. He listened to me Daddy," I whispered.

"He did. I'm home and we're going to have the best Christmas. Me, you, and Momma," he whispered back, kissing my hair.

I smiled as I held tight to my daddy a little bit more. We just stood there in the snow, holding one another for what felt like the longest time.

That's when a voice said, "Edward?"

Daddy and I slowly broke away from one another to see the person standing in the doorway. I smiled and turned to look at my daddy before turning back to the doorway.

"Momma, guess what! Santa brought Daddy home!"

(Bella's POV)

This Christmas party was going to be great. Everything was in place and all ready. I know Edward would have loved this. After all, Christmas was our holiday, so that's why I'm going to make sure everything will be perfect. Even though Edward isn't here with me, I'm going to make it perfect for him.

I took the pies out of the oven and placed them on the counter to cool off. I looked towards the window to see Nessie was playing in the snow. I should really join her right now. Everything is all ready to go, and I should spend some more time with her before the party.

As I approached the door I noticed someone get out of a taxi in front of our home. My heart began to pound as this someone began to come closer to our home and started to approach Renesmee.

I was about to run out of there and go all Momma bear when I noticed who it was.

The figure was now holding my daughter in a loving embrace and he was in an army uniform.

My heart stopped at the sight of this.

I didn't think as I just threw on whatever jacket I had and a hat, opening the door wide open to see Nessie crying with Edward as they both held one another in an embrace.

_Edward. My Edward_.

I just stood there, frozen, watching my daughter and husband hug one another. Finally after a good couple of minutes I finally found my voice.

"Edward?" I whimpered, gripping to the frame of the doorway.

The two turned around to face me. Renesmee and Edward were both smiling when they spotted me.

Edward looked perfect. He looks just like how I remember him. Perfectly tousled bronze hair, except it was a bit damp from the snow and their were small little snowflakes scattered in his hair. He had a big handsome crooked smile on his face and his eyes seemed to sparkle as bright as a Christmas tree.

My Edward was home.

_I was home._

"Momma, guess what! Santa brought Daddy home!" Renesmee exclaimed.

I felt the tears steam down my face as I watched Edward gently place our daughter down, kissing her head before looking at me.

"Bella. My beautiful Bella."

"Edward!" I sobbed, running right at him. He ran towards me and I launched myself at him. My legs wrapped around his waist and his arms wrapped around my body. He then swirled me around in the winter air, my head buried in his shoulder.

When he finished swirling me around I smashed my lips against his. I gripped to his hair while his hands moved down, holding me by the lower part of my back. Honestly, kissing Edward right now felt like I haven't kissed someone in over a decade.

"I love you," I finally said, my voice was barely a whisper. "I missed you. A lot."

"I know." He chuckled, brushing my cheek with his fingers. "I missed you too."

I smiled as I gripped to him once more. "I love you. So much Edward."

"I love you Isabella Cullen. So freaking much," he whispered back, gripping tight to me. "I love both of you," he added, looking down at Renesmee and picking her up so we were both in his arms.

Renesmee and I giggled as Edward held us in a tight embrace. My husband was home. He was home for Christmas. The only thing I wanted for Christmas besides my daughter's happiness.

"Let's go inside," I suggested, looking at Edward and Renesmee. "I'm sure you're both cold."

"Let's," he agreed, wrapping an arm around me. I smiled as I leant against him while Renesmee gripped tighter to her father.

We went to the living room where we all set up around the fire I lit. We were all seated on the rug, huddling close together as Renesmee decided to show Edward all of her toys and even the toys she was going to give to the kids at the hospital.

The whole time I watched Edward and Renesmee lovingly. He looked so happy to be back with his daughter.

"But guess what the best present was this year! The one I would trade for all of my toys!" Renesmee announced as she sat down right in front of Edward.

She then got a bow from one of her presents and placed it smack on Edward's shoulder. "Was this one."

He grinned at Renesmee and lifted her up into his arms. She snuggled into his chest, smiling contently as she held onto him. My baby's wish came true, my wish came true, this Christmas was truly going to be perfect.

I crawled over to the two and I felt Edward's arm bring me closer to him. I smiled as I the snuggled into his warm chest, resting my head against it. It felt so nice to have his arms wrap around me once again.

"Oh yeah! Before I forget, I got you something, Ness," Edward announced, grabbing something from his bag. "It's small, but I think you'll like this."

I watched as he then places a Charlie Brown plush doll into Renesmee's hands. Immediately Renesmee smiled at the doll and then Edward. She launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Oh thank you Daddy! I love him! Snoopy and my China doll have a friend now! Wait till Dani and Alyssa see!" Renesmee gushed. Edward and I shared a chuckle with one another.

"I'm glad you like it angel," Edward said, stroking her curls. I could see it in his eyes that he missed moments like this with Renesmee.

"Anyway, speaking of the party, it's in an hour," I said softly, rubbing Renesmee's small arm. "How do you want to make your grand entrance? A surprise?"

"Why of course." Edward grinned at me deviously. We all laughed as we cuddle on the floor, deciding how we should surprise the family.

(Edward's POV)

I didn't want to let go of Bella or Renesmee the whole time. I would have held them in the middle of a snow storm for five hours if I had to, just to hold them.

I sat on my bed, looking at all of the photos of Renesmee and Bella that I missed. I really hate that I had to miss all of these moments; like Halloweens, summers barbecues, birthdays, but I knew that when I would come home for good that we'll make these moments up.

When I saw Renesmee light up when she got the Charlie Brown doll, it made my day. Just seeing her and Bella happy makes me happy.

"Are you happy that you're home?" Bella asked me as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I smiled as I held onto her hands, bringing them to my chest, close to my heart.

"Yeah...I missed you two so much." I sighed, turning around so I could face the beautiful strong woman I fell in love with from the moment I met her.

She looked gorgeous in her black skirt and green sweater. There was a bright red blush on her face and her hair was perfectly curled. Bella looked like a Christmas angel if you ask me.

"I know. Me too," Bella whispered, sitting down on my lap. I smiled, bringing her closer to my body.

"I have something for you too," I told her, reaching into my pocket where I felt the slim ring. I slowly pulled it out and she gasped.

"Edward. You didn't have to get me anything. You're my present, just like Renesmee said," Bella said, brushing her fingers through my hair.

"No. I wanted to get this for someone who's spent the last year taking care of Renesmee as a single parent basically and is honestly the strongest woman I know on the planet." I then place the ring in the palm of her hand. She looked at the ring and smiled at me. On it was engraved _My Reason. _

"My reason," She whispered, rubbing the ring.

"Yes. My reason to fight," I said, slipping it onto her finger. She looked up at me with watering eyes.

"Oh, Edward. It's beautiful. Thank you," Bella whispered, rubbing the ring with her other finger. "Speaking of which, I have something for you," She muttered a moment later.

"Bella, you didn't have to-"

"You got me something Edward Anthony Cullen. My turn," she said teasingly, grabbing something from her drawer. I chuckled as she placed it in my hands.

"I was going to send it to you, but you came home...And yeah." We both chuckled as I look to see it's a small scrapbook in my hands. I flip through the pages to see it's full of photos of Renesmee, Bella, and the family. All were photos of things that I missed this year.

"It's nothing much, but it has everything you missed. I made sure you wouldn't miss anything. All of the memories you weren't here for, are right here. So you'll now be apart of them," She said, touching the book. I looked at my beautiful wife to see tears still in her eyes and I go to gently wipe them away with my thumb.

"It's perfect Bella. I love it," I told her, placing the book on the bed so I could hug her.

Bella smiled at me as she then reached up to kiss my lips, bringing me closer to her as she gripped to my hair. I kissed her back with a bunch of passion, her fingers in my hair and mine traveling up her body.

"They're here!" Renesmee yelled from downstairs, causing us to break lip lock.

"Later," she whispered, winking at me. I chuckled.

God. This woman is going to be the death of me.

I then walked downstairs and hid in the hallway while everyone else greeted Bella and Renesmee. I smiled seeing all of them greet one another. My heart pounded in anticipation as I watched my parents, sister, and nieces and nephews enter the home. God, I missed them all.

From there it was kind of simple. We didn't plan anything elaborate since we didn't have a lot of time so I just waited for everyone to come.

"So? Bells? Do you have a surprise or something? You're acting up," Emmett asked, looking all around the home.

"Well...Fine...I'll tell you all what I'm hiding in a moment," Bella said, smiling deviously at everyone.

"But Bella, you hate surprises," Seth teased with her. This made Bella roll her eyes and nudge her brother in the ribs.

"Trust me, this one you will all love!"

"Are you preggos?" Emmett guessed, earning a smack upside the head from Rosalie.

"You passed Health, didn't you Emmett? How is it possible for Bella to be pregnant while Edward is...You know..Overseas," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Shesh! It was a guess!" Emmett grumbled, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"It's okay buddy. We all make stupid guesses somedays," Jasper teased, nudging him in the shoulder.

"Do you guys want to know or what?" Bella asked, rolling her eyes and tapping her foot impatiently.

"I don't want to be rude, but I'll be right back. I really need to pee," Alice said, scurrying towards my direction. _Oh no. Shit!_

"Um Alice-"

It was too late as she ran straight smack into my chest.

"Move Edward, why are you standing in the middle of the...EDWARD!?" Alice shrieked, her arms wrapping around my shoulders. I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around Alice's small form and picked up my little sister.

"You're home!" She sobbed, gripping tight to me. "My brother's home!"

"What are you talking about?" my mother asked, coming towards our direction. "EDWARD!" She screamed, looking at me with wide eyes.

My mother then ran straight into me like a football player, almost knocking me down to the ground. I wrapped my arms around both of them, stopping them before they could drag me to the ground.

"My baby boy is home!" My mother sobbed, holding me tight. "My son is home! You're safe!"

"Yeah, I'm home." I chuckled, rubbing their backs. I then waddled into the other room with my sister and mother gripping onto me so I could see everyone else. Everyone gasped and cheered when they saw me enter.

"Eddie boy! You're home man!" Emmett exclaimed, coming over with the rest of my family. Soon I was being bombarded by a bunch of hugs and smiles from my family members.

It felt so good to be home at last. Surrounded by my family and friends. You don't know how nice it felt to be with them again.

When I was done saying hello to everyone, I scooped Renesmee up in my arms and brought Bella to my side.

"Edward's home! Let's party now!" my dad exclaimed, patting my back and holding a beer up in the air. We all laughed as we headed into the living room to begin the party.

**~oOo~**

(Bella's POV)

Later that night I watched in adoration as Edward placed Renesmee gently down on the bed. She had a smile on her face as she slept, clutching the snoopy stuff animal in her arms with all of her might. The China doll and Charlie Brown were right next to her in the bed.

We just got back from the children's hospital, which always ends our Christmas parties. We let the kids hand out all the gifts to all the children in the hospital and it was nice to see Renesmee was happy to make someone else happy on Christmas.

I approached Renesmee's sleeping form and gently went to place a kiss on her head with Edward.

"Night," Renesmee sleepily muttered. "I love you guys."

I share a smile with Edward as I go to brush her hair gently. "Love you too baby. Sweet dreams."

She nodded tiredly as she fell asleep with a smile on her face, wrapped up in her quilt.

Edward and I then slowly left Renesmee's room and headed down to the living room, hand in hand.

I was just so happy to have my husband back. Him coming home was the topper to a perfect Christmas.

I smiled when I noticed the old stereo we had was playing some Christmas carols. I headed over to it and turned it up so it was on a nice tone, making sure it wasn't too loud that it would wake Renesmee up.

"Would you like to dance, Mr. Cullen?" I asked Edward, twirling in front of our fire place.

He chuckled as he walked closer to me. "Since when do you like to dance, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Since my husband is home with me on Christmas." I grinned, taking his hands in mine. We both laugh as he then swirls me around and holds me closer to him.

I leaned my head against his chest as we swayed back and forth to the melody. My ear was pressed up against his chest so I could hear his soothing heartbeat.

"How many days do you have? Before you have to go again?" I asked him quietly. I didn't want to spoil the moment, I just needed to know how many days Renesmee and I would get to spend with him.

"January 2nd. I know, I'm not done yet for good, but we're almost there baby. I end in March," He said, rubbing my back.

"I know. I'll miss you like hell, but it's three months," I said into his chest. "We'll make it."

I heard him chuckle as he swirled me around in his arms.

"We will. I love you Isabella," He said softly.

"I love you too Edward," I mumbled, smiling as I buried my face into his shoulder.

"Hey, look," He said, rubbing my back. "We're under the mistletoe." I looked up to see the small little green plant hanging in our doorway and smiled brightly. I reached up on my tippy toes as went to place a kiss on his lips.

"Merry Christmas, baby," I whispered against his lips. He smiled as he then swirled me around in the air. With that Edward and I danced for the rest of the night.

I know that Edward will have to go back, but in the meantime I'll be waiting for him. I know he'll come home to me because in the end I know he's always going to come home to me.

This Christmas was amazing. My wishes came true, my baby did nothing but smile, everyone was happy and healthy, and most of all my husband came home safe and sound. I am so grateful for everything in my life.

Alice was right, this was the perfect Christmas for us.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you all had or are still having a wonderful Christmas. Who's happy Edward's home? Who's happy it's Christmas? Anything good you got this year? What's your Christmas wish? **

**Anyway I hope this Christmas everyone reading had a happy, safe, and healthy Christmas and everyone please be grateful for the things you have in your life. I know I'm grateful for everything I have this Holiday season and in my life, so I hope you all are too.**

** Btw, remember all the troops that are fighting over seas this holiday season. There are still troops there and I know family's are missing them this December so keep them in your thoughts and prayers.**

**Anyway one more chapter after this, just a short epilogue.**

**In the meantime I hope you had a marvlelous Christmas, please review, and I love you guys! **

**_Merry Christmas :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That's why I'm going to try and get it next year for Christmas. Hehe. Here's the last chapter guys ;) Merry Christmas! **

* * *

**Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on, our troubles will be out of sight

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the yule-tide gay  
From now on, our troubles will be miles away

Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more

Through the years we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now

~Frank Sinatra

* * *

**Epilogue: One Year Later**

I sighed as I rubbed my large bump. I felt like I was going to explode any day now. My feet were killing me and my back hurt like hell. But, I had to keep a smile on my face. Edward's home this Christmas and this is our last with just Renesmee, so I have to keep it positive.

I smiled seeing all the kids playing on our living room floor. Dani and Henry were both seven years old now and seemed to mature every day now, well maybe not Henry since he's still up to his regular mischief.

Alyssa is now five years old and is in kindergarten. I'll always remember that on the first day of school Renesmee held Alyssa's hand the whole bus ride and wouldn't go to her own class until Ally was in Mrs. Cheney's classroom, safe and sound. I think Ange was excited to get another one of our kids as a student. Last time I talked to her she just found out she was pregnant.

Renesmee, my beautiful little angel, is now in the first grade and seemed to grow right before my eyes every single day. She is such an amazing little girl that will always amaze me in everything she does.

"Hey Bella," Sue greeted me in the kitchen. "How are you holding up dear?" she asked, motioning to my stomach.

"Good. I just feel like I'm going to give birth any day now," I admitted, rubbing my stomach as I then took a bite from a cookie.

"I know how you feel dear, you should have seen me when I was pregnant with Seth though. He was such a huge baby, I gained the most weight with him," Sue told me, chuckling.

"You should have seen Renee when she was pregnant with Emmett," My father mused as he came in, grabbing a cookie from the plate on the counter. "That kid weighed nine pounds and ten ounces when he was born. No wonder he's such a big guy."

Sue and I chuckled as she playfully hit his arm, "Watch it mister, we're going to have Christmas dinner soon. You don't want to fill up on cookies."

"Don't worry, dear. I'm not eleven," Charlie teased, kissing Sue's lips. She rolled her eyes and chuckled as he then kissed her cheek.

"Yuck. Wait till I'm out of the room." I laughed.

"Ew. Charlie, Ma. Not in front of the kids," Leah said, giggling, as she came to my side with Rosalie and Alice.

"How are you Bella Bee?" Leah asked, patting my stomach. "My niece or nephew holding up?"

"He or she is going to come soon. I can feel it in my bones," I said, sitting down on the nearby kitchen chair.

"Well, little Em Jr over here is dying to meet his new playmate." Rosalie smiled, holding her newborn son up on her lap. Rosalie got pregnant right after Christmas with Emmett Charlie Jr, and gave birth to him in September. He was quite the little surprise since Emmett and Rose didn't plan on having him.

I ended up getting pregnant right around the time Edward came home in March. I'm suppose to be due on January 6th, but I feel like this baby is coming earlier. After all Renesmee was an early baby as well. She was suppose to be born on the twenty fifth of September, instead she was born two days before my birthday.

Anyway, Edward came home permanently this March. After waiting three months for him to come home, I was so excited to see him standing in those gates.

_I nervously fidgeted as I looked all over the airport gates. I saw a few other soldiers making their way across the airport, but I couldn't find Edward in the sea of green. _

_"He's somewhere around here Bella, I can feel it." Alice winked at me as she came to my side. _

_"I know, I'm just nervous to see him for some reason," I admitted, looking down at my ring. A few minutes later I felt Renesmee tugging on my sleeve. _

_"Momma! Look! There he is!" Renesmee cried out, pointing at a man in the gate. "He's home!" _

_I looked to see Edward was smiling in the middle of the airport, starring right at me. _

_"Edward." I breathed. _

_I didn't hesitate as I ran towards him. I even jumped over a couple of the waiting chairs just so I could get to him. _

_He dropped his duffel bag so he could lift me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his torso as he kissed me with a fierce fiery passion. _

_"You're home," I whispered. "You're home for good."_

_"Yes, Bella. For good my angel," he said, kissing my lips gently. I smiled as I kissed him once more before I heard the cry of Renesmee. _

_"Daddy!" She exclaimed as she came barreling towards us. Edward chuckled as he gently placed me down so he could lift Renesmee up in his arms. _

_"Hey there my sweet pea," He said, lifting her up in the air like Wendy from Peter Pan and began to make kisses on her cheeks. _

_I then smiled as he brought me closer to him, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as Renesmee held tight to him. _

_We were finally a family and we were going home. For good. _

It was so great that day, seeing Edward again, knowing we wouldn't be separated again. In fact it was so good Edward and I ended up spending the night very _close_ together, which led to the creation of our unborn child.

I can still picture Edward's face finding out we were having another kid. He was so ecstatic. Everything was already going smoothly for us, and another baby came at the perfect time. Edward was starting his new job at the hospital, helping his father there, and I was even promoted at my job.

Renesmee was excited to finally learn she was going to have a sibling. She's been wishing for one for awhile now, and I'm glad that she's going to get one. Renesmee is such a good little girl and she's going to be a great older sister. I see how she gets with Alyssa, she'll be the same with the new baby, hopefully.

"I know I'm happy Edward's here this Christmas. And it also means he'll be here to see you deliver too," Alice said, smiling brightly.

"Yeah. I know it would have killed him not to be here for the birth," I murmured, rubbing my stomach. "I don't know how other women with husbands in the military have kids without their husbands. I don't know what I'd do without Edward."

"Yeah." Rose sighed.

"Well, I'm just happy that he's hear with us this Christmas," I announced, smiling happily.

To think, last Christmas I was down in the dumps because I thought I wouldn't have Edward with me for Christmas. Now here I am, this Christmas with a new baby on the way, my husband's home, and my daughter is all happy. I am so thankful for my family, for Edward being safe, and I'm just happy everything's good again.

"Any names yet?" Leah asked me as she picked up the year old Claire.

"Yeah, we have a few in mind. But we don't even know what it is yet, so you're all going to have to wait until then. It's going to be a surprise." I smiled at them.

"Aw, darn Bells. Since when did you get into surprises? I think it was Edward's homecoming last year that got you," Rose teased with me.

"I think so." I chuckled as I fiddled with my ring. I still wore it as a reminder. To remind me that whatever happens to us, I'm Edward's reason and he's mine. We aren't giving up on our lives yet. They just started.

"Come on, let's go over to the living room. I'm sure you guys want to see the kids play with their toys," Leah said, helping me stand up.

"Yeah, let's," I said, as I waddled over to Edward and Renesmee. I smiled seeing the two playing with Renesmee's new stuff animals.

"Hey guys," I greeted them, sitting down on the nearby couch. I rubbed my sore stomach as I felt a pain shoot through my body.

"Hey...Bella, are you okay baby?" Edward asked me, noticing my uncomfortable stance.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a really hard kick. That's all," I said, forcing a smile at him.

"Alright," Edward said a little hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry baby. I'm sure." I smiled at him, rubbing his shoulder. He sighed as he went back to playing with Renesmee some more.

I then felt something wet begin to trickle down my pants. I instantly shot up after that and ran towards the bathroom with the others calling out to me. I then stopped short when I saw what it was. _Oh crap_.

"Did Auntie Bella just pee herself?" Henry questioned from the other room. Oh you got to be kidding me.

"Baby? Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked, coming to my side.

"Um yeah...I think it's time," I said, rubbing my stomach as I then felt a contraction. "I think we should go."

"Alright. Um, let's go then," He said, fumbling on his words. "Emmett, get the bag! Mom, Dad, Charlie, Sue, and everyone else who isn't coming, stay here and watch the kids. Um who's coming?"

"We'll come," Rose said, motioning to her, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. "The others are going to stay. Come on, let's go!"

"Holy crap! I forgot how painful this was!" I cried out, jerking forward a little as another contraction hit.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," Alice said, rubbing my hand. I sighed, something told me this was going to be a long time.

Well, it was a pretty long time. Five hours of cursing and yelling at Emmett to get the damn camera out of my face, I gave birth to a healthy beautiful little baby girl. Rose, Alice, and Edward were all at my side as I gave birth to our newest little angel while Emmett and Jasper tried to film some of it. She weighs 7 pounds and 5 ounces. She's just as beautiful as Renesmee was when she was born. She has my brown hair, I can tell, but she has Edward's bright green eyes.

"Momma? Can I meet my new sissy now?" Renesmee asked eagerly as she came barreling into the room.

I chuckled as I held my second daughter in my arms while Edward went to pick up Renesmee. Right behind her was Seth with Bree tagging along. Did I mention the two were engaged now? That's right. Seth and Bree were suppose to get married sometime next Fall. Renesmee was so excited since her and Dani would be the flower girls.

"How is she big sis?" Seth asked as he came in, holding Bree's hand.

"She's good," I told my little brother. I then turned to Renesmee who was bouncing up and down in Edward's arms. "And yes, dear. You may meet her." I chuckled. I then watched as Edward brought Renesmee closer to me.

"Ness, this is your new baby sister...And since your her big sister you need to protect her when Momma and Daddy can't. Can you do that baby?" Edward said to Renesmee, rubbing her back.

"Of course. She's my baby sister. I'll always protect her. I love her," Nessie said, smiling at us. I chuckled as I revealed our newest daughter to her sister.

"She's beautiful Momma! What's her name?" Renesmee asked as she peered into the blanket.

"Her name is Noëlle Susan. Do you want to hold her?" I asked Renesmee gently.

"Yes please," Renesmee exclaimed. I smiled as I placed the baby in Renesmee's arms. "Aww Elle, I'm always gonna protect you."

I shared a smile with Edward as we watched the two interact with one another.

"Is this the Christmas better than the last? Or no?" Edward asked me, kissing my cheek.

"I think they're equally amazing." I smiled as I peered out of my hospital window to see the snow falling softly down.

"Agreed," Edward said, kissing my hair. I smiled as I snuggled into his chest and brought Renesmee and Noëlle closer to me.

Later that night we all snuggled up on that hospital bed, all sleeping soundly as the tune of _Merry Little Christmas_ played in the background.

"I love you Edward," I whispered to me as I snuggled into his side. Noëlle was in my arms and Renesmee was curled up on Edward's chest.

"I love you too Bella. Forever," He said, kissing my lips softly. I smiled as I laid my head against his shoulder and we both watched the snow softly fall down here in Forks.

I am so grateful for everything in front of me. Especially the fact that our newest addition is healthy and Edward's home safe. I know I'm so lucky that he made it home to us, and I know others out there are still missing their loved ones overseas this holiday season so that's why I'll keep praying for them to return home safe and sound.

But one thing's for sure, Christmas will always be a Cullen holiday and I will always remember it as the day many miracles happened for our family.

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that's it. This was just a little Christmas FanFiction I wrote awhile ago and I just wanted to share a little short story for the Merriest month of the year. So anyway, I hope you all liked it and make sure to be grateful for the things in your life this holiday season. In the meantime, even though Christmas just ended a few days ago, Merry Christmas my lovelies, please review, and thanks again for reading :) **

**~xoxoSibuna826twihard **


End file.
